


Yukio x Rin ~ Kinkcest!

by emeraldthepixie



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldthepixie/pseuds/emeraldthepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Okumura is a thirsty boi. Will Yukio give Rin the dick? Or will he 360 noscope Rin? </p><p>Jk. This story is super cute. Rin X Yukio cuddly time! (=^•.•^=) meow.</p><p>Things to expect in this story:<br/>-HARDCORE RIN AND YUKIO SEX FUCK YEAH!!<br/>-Fluff<br/>-Kinky type shit<br/>-Yukio surprisingly being the ULTIMATE KINK LORD!<br/>-Rin being on bottom almost all the time...but soon Rin....Soon you will get a chance to fuck Yukio's tight ass...<br/>-Dildos<br/>-Trips to sex shops (Gee, thanks Mephesto...M-Mephisto...HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SPELL HIS NAME?)<br/>-Cock rings<br/>-Cuddles<br/>-Yukio calling Rin cute nicknames such as 'Bunny Buns'<br/>-Flavored lube<br/>-Shower sex<br/>-Public ass/crotch grabs<br/>-Tongue kisses<br/>-Whipped cream<br/>-Pretty much anything your heart desires!<br/>-Did I mention kink?</p><p>(THIS STORY IS NOW ON wattpad.com TOO!!~<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/69223462-yukio-x-rin~-kinkcest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yukio is a hot muffin

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MUCH INCEST! THERE IS NO TURNING BACK! teehee  
> Feel free to grab a box of Kleenex incase of nosebleeds and/or other mysterious liquids happen, because shit is about to get kinky.
> 
>  
> 
> *In Mr.Krabs voice* Welcome to the Kinky Krab, home of the Kinky Patty.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist (Ao No Exorcist) Kazue Kato does and lets all be thankful that I don't own Blue Exorcist.

It was a rainy night. The Okumura twins were in their dorm doing the usual, Yukio was at his desk and Rin was laying on his bed doing....Rin things....

Yukio looked up at the lazy brother. "Have you finished your studies Niisan?" 

Rin growled, "What are you, my mom? Shut the hell up. And take a break or have fun for a while. You've been glued to that seat for hours." 

"You know what's fun? Getting good grades. You should try it sometime." Yukio adjusted his glasses and went back to work.

"Tsk....cmon Yukio take a break for a while pleeease. I'm booooored! " Rin whined as he stood up from the bed and went behind Yukio to wrap his arms around him. He kissed his head sweetly.

Yukio sighed and kissed Rin's hand. "Fine. I guess a little break doesn't hurt." 

"Good! " Rin smiled. "Breaks are good for you anyways. " He kissed Yukio on the lips. Yukio smiled and blushed at the kiss. "Rin?" 

"Hm?" Rin sat in the other's lap. 

"I love you" 

"I know. I love you too" Rin smiled and gave Yukio a quick peck on the temple.

Yukio though catched Rin's lips with his. Rin moaned softly at the sudden kiss and slipped some tongue in there. Yukio slid his hands under Rin's shirt. His hands glided up his belly and stopped at his nipple where he then rubbed the nipple slowly in a circular motion. 

"Gaah! ~ Yuukiooo." Rin gasped as his nipple perked up along with his growing erection. Yukio's cold hands felt good as they teased the bud.

Yukio lifted up his brother, bridal style and laid him on the bed. He then went to his brother's neck and sucked the sweet skin there lightly, placing tiny kisses on the skin while still rubbing the hardened nipple. 

Rin moaned and he felt his member beginning to throb, needing to be released from his pajama bottoms. 

Yukio took off Rin's shirt and threw it the floor. He proceeded to lick at his warm belly twords his loins. 

Rin tugged at his own pants, wanting them off now . Yukio smirked and tugged them off along with Rin's boxers, exposing his hard member. 

Yukio kissed the top of Rin's forehead and went down to suck on his member suddenly. Rin gasped in pleasure. "A-A-Ahhh! Yukiiiiiiii~ Mmmmnnnn!" Rin weaved his fingers through Yukio's soft brown hair. 

"Mmm does that feel good Niisan?" Yukio asked as he licked up the shaft. 

Rin bit his lip and moaned softly. "Mmhmm!~ " 

Yukio licked a bit more before suddenly engulfing the whole shaft, taking it deep in his throat. Swallowing thin, sweet precum dripping from the tip. "Mm Rin you taste like candy." 

"A-Ah! Yukio! Don't say th-things like that! Y-You'll send me off the e-e-EEdge!! Ohhhhhh!~" Rin screamed silently and threw his head back. 

Yukio smirked and pecked Rin on the cheek softly. Continuing to pump the length. 

"Y-Yuki I'm g-gonna cum s-soon" Rin said in a panty breathy voice.

Yukio smiled at that and pumped him faster. "Go on..." He said as he licked Rin's pointed ear. 

"A-A-Ah! Ohhhhh O-OHHHHHH~ " Rin screamed and finally came long and hard in Yukio's hand. 

"Wow Nii-san. Who knew you looked so cute while you spill your load" Yukio said seductivly as he licked the cum off his hand. 

Rin didn't bother responding as he was too tired to do so. Instead he rested his head on Yukio's chest and nuzzled it, loving the sweet scent of his skin. 

Yukio gave Rin a nuzzle back and sighed contently.

"Yukio?" 

"Hm?" 

"We should take brakes more often~"


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop! Well would ya look at that! A new chapter! 
> 
> eh......well......enjoy....i guess....
> 
> *scratches head*

Ah yes, naps. The best part of the day according to Rin. Especially naps with Yukio. It was easy for Rin to fall asleep just looking at Yukio's calm facial expressions as he slept. And the way he nibbled lightly on his own fingers while he sleept. "So cute~! " Rin thought as he snuggled up to his sleepy lover and drifted off to sleep.

Yukio was the first to wake up. He rubbed at his eyes and focused his vision on his sleeping brother, who was snuggled up against his belly. Yukio couldn't help but smile at the cuteness and stroked Rin's hair softly. Suddenly though he had an urge to use the bathroom. He gently lifted Rin's head off his stomach and tried to escape but Rin's tail wound with his. Rin pouted "Nooooo" he whined. Yukio grunted. "Riiiiin cmon let me go, I'm about to pee myself!" He squirmed, trying to hold it in. Rin sighed and unwound his tail from his. "Fiiine. But you better come back and cuddle with me!" Rin said in a tired voice. Yukio chuckled and quickly walked to the bathroom.

Yukio flushed the toilet and washed his hands at the nearby sink. He looked in the mirror and noticed a wet spot on his shirt. "Ew Rin! You got drool on my sweater...." He sighed and walked back to the bedroom. Rin poked his head out of blanket and made grabby hands at Yukio. "Snuggle snuggle!!" He said happily as his tail wagged back and forth. Yukio smiled and tackled Rin with kisses all over his face. "Hahaha! Yukioooo stopppp hahaha!" Yukio giggled and ignored Rin’s protests. “Never! Haha!” Yukio said evilly, but were interrupted by a growling noise. It was Yukio’s stomach. 

Rin chuckled, “Someone’s hungry…” He nuzzled Yukio’s tummy. “Well we didn’t exactly eat breakfast, all we did this morning was shower, cuddle, and then slept.” Yukio said tiredly as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes, finally noticing that he didn’t have his glasses on, but he didn’t care. “What do you want me to make for lunch Yuki?” “Anything’s fine Rin.” Yukio planted a kiss on Rin’s cheek. Rin blushed and went downstairs to prepare lunch.

Down in the kitchen, Rin was leaning against the counter thinking about what to make for lunch. “I guess I could make ramen since it’s pretty cold outside…and it’s quick to make.” He started getting out ingredients. 

Yukio made his way downstairs in a wobbly fashion. He was still half asleep surprisingly. Rin giggled at Yukio’s tired face. “Still tired Yuki?” Rin smirked. Yukio yawned as a response and sat at the table. The older twin just shook his head and laughed and started cutting up vegetables. Yukio noticed Rin’s cute apron he always wears when he’s cooking. Yukio couldn’t help but get a little excited at the sight. He made his way over to Rin.

Yukio hugged Rin from behind. “Eep! Yukio! So clingy!” “Sorry Rin…you just looked so adorable in that little apron your wearing. It was making me so horny just looking at it.” He whispered hotly in Rin’s ear and pressed his hard on to Rin’s leg. Rin gasped at the feeling, getting a little excited himself. “O-oh god Yukioooo~ can’t we wait until after lunch?” Yukio smirked evilly at those words. “Fine then. But be prepared for teasing until then Ni-san ~” He licked Rin’s ear. “Nnnn- I-I can manage!” “Mmm we’ll just see about that” He licked down to Rin’s neck and nibbled the flesh there lightly. “A-ah! Yukiiiii~” His legs wobbled. “Change your mind yet Nii-san?” “F-fine as long as you promise to eat later.” “Works for me~” Yukio smiled and pulled them into a rough kiss, so rough in fact that they fell to the ground in pleasure. They entwined tongues, Rin drooled a bit from the sloppy kiss, but they didn’t care.

Yukio trailed kisses down to Rin’s neck. He licked the sweet tasting skin there, suddenly stopping to move Rin to his lap.

“Uwah! Y-Yuki!” Rin blushed as their hard ons were firmly pressed together. Yukio was hard as a rock, but Rin-  
“Still not hard yet?” Yukio said in a confused tone. “S-Sorry…I just feel weird doing it in the kitchen…” Rin blushed. Yukio couldn’t help but smile at his embarrassment. “It’s alright Ni-san, no one will come in.” He stroked Rin’s cheek and spoke in a whisper to try and calm him. “Y-Yeah but-“ Yukio stole a kiss to shut him up. “Ni-san…trust me…it’s fine” He pecked Rin’s cheek and started to undo his cute little apron and pulled off Rin’s shirt. “There’s nothing to worry about~”

Rin started to relax a bit from Yukio’s words. He gave Yukio a kiss on the lips to let him know that he can continue what they were doing before. Yukio smiled and started kissing at his neck again. “A-Ah mmm Yuki~” Rin tilted his head to the side to give Yukio more room at his neck. Yukio was pleased with the extra room. He licked and sucked at the skin there, nibbling it lightly. Rin rocked his hips against Yukio’s, rubbing his hard on against his.

Yukio groaned lowly in pleasure. “Ah…..haaa~ Ni-san your so hard” He kissed Rin deeply, rubbing his hips gently. Rin pulled away from the kiss for a second to stand up and pull down his pajama pants and boxers. Yukio watched, smiling at the sight. “Heh…sexy.” He lifted his hips up slightly to remove his own pajama pants and boxers, pulling them down to his ankles. Rin blushed at his brother’s words and sat back down in his lap. “Wow Ni-san…you’re dripping so much…you really want me hm?” He whispered in Rin’s ear, his hot breath tickling his ear. He smeared the pre-cum that was dripping down around the tip. “Y-Yukio!~” Rin practically choked in pleasure. “Feel good, Ni-san?” He stroked him a couple times while looking lustfully at his reactions. “Agh mmmm m-more! Mmmm!~” Yukio chuckled and stroked him gently, teasing the tip with his thumb in a circular motion. “Hck! Gah haaaaa haaaaa….mmmmnnnn! Yuki! Y-Yuki I-I love you” “I love you too Rin.” He stroked harder. 

“Haaaaa! Ah! Fuwah! Yukiooo I-I want you inside me…p-please.” He stroked Yukio’s cock in a pleading way. Yukio gasped at the feel and looked up at Rin with lustful eyes. He nodded and held his fingers up to Rin’s lips. Rin took them into his mouth, sucking them, making sure to get them nice and wet. Yukio ran his free hand through Rin’s hair. “I’m gonna make you feel so good Ni-san~” He pulled his fingers out from Rin’s mouth, which were dripping with saliva, and pressed them to Rin’s ass. “Are you ready?” Rin gulped and nodded his head, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Yukio pushed one finger gently into Rin’s ass. Rin groaned in pain. They’ve never done this before, they usually always did oral or handjobs, but this was a first. “Urk- Y-Yukioooo” Rin groaned. “It’s alright Rin, it’ll feel better in a second.” He pushed his finger in further, trying to reach his sweet spot. “I-I’m fine Yuki…just stings a little…” He rested his head on Yukio’s shoulder and closed his eyes as Yukio thrusted his fingers in and out. Yukio gave him another kiss on the lips. “I’m gonna add another finger in okay?” Rin nodded slowly, trying to ignore the pain of Yukio pushing another finger into his ass. He let Yukio do his work. 

After a bit more stretching, Yukio finally pulled his fingers out and pulled Rin into another deep kiss. “Are you ready Ni-san?” “M-Mhm” He lifted his hips up a bit and grabbed Yukio’s hard shaft and pressed it to his opening, slowly pushing it in. “Haaaaaa…Yukio….i-it’s going in…” “Ahh Ni-san…” He put his hands on Rin’s hips to help thrust him down onto him. 

Rin stayed still for a second, trying to get used to Yukio’s length. After a couple more minutes of adjusting, he started moving his hips up and down, slowly, gently. “Hck……gaaah ~ Yukio it feels so good” Yukio rubbed his sides softly. “Ah Ni-san you’re so tight and warm inside…” He bucked his hips up with RIn’s thrusts. 

This felt better than oral or handjobs…this time it felt good. It felt like they were more connected, attached. This was a more romantic experience for the both of them. It filled them with lust.

Yukio pulled his sweater off. He was covered in sweat already. Rin didn’t care though. “Mmm ahh Yuki….” He rested his head back onto Yukio’s shoulder. Shuddering in pleasure. “You look so cute right now, Rin.” Yukio smiled. Rin however growled lowly. “I’m not cu- A-AH O-oh god there! Th-There!” Yukio thrusted in that spot again. “A-AH YESSSS OHHHHH” Yukio smirked and continued hitting that spot. Rin tried to stifle his moans but failed miserably as he bobbed up and down harder on Yukio, hitting his sweet spot everytime. “Haaah haaaaaah guh gk…..Yu-Yuki-“ 

Yukio hit that spot for a few more minutes until Rin suddenly felt a jolt of something. “Haaaaa Yukio I-I’m gonna cum….” “Huk…ahhh….ahhhhh m-me too….” His cock twitched inside Rin. He felt Rin tighten around him. Yukio kissed Rin deeply again. The kiss sent Rin over the edge and white sticky fluid shot out onto Yukio’s stomach. “A-Ah! Yukiiiiiiii~” 

“Ni-san! I’m cumming!” 

“G-Go on Yukio…fill me with your love.” 

Yukio squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head back, filling Rin to the brim with his fluid. 

“Ah! Yukio!”

They both tried to catch their breath. They clung onto each other with the last bit of energy they had. 

After a couple minutes, Yukio finally caught his breath enough to speak. “Th-That was amazing…..” He wiped the cum off his stomach with his hand and licked it off, kissing Rin afterwards. 

“Yukio that was more than amazing, that was fucking fantastic.” 

Yukio chuckled and pulled his cock out of Rin. He rubbed Rin’s sides lovingly

But then…  
Gurgle Gurgle  
Yukio’s stomach….

“Yukio! I told you we should’ve had lunch first!” Rin growled.  
“Not my fault you made me horny.” Yukio teased.

“Shut up four-eyes!”


	3. Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay another chapter! Sorry I didn't upload it last night. I fell asleep!

“Skritch skirtch” The sound of Yukio’s pencil filled the quiet room. “Haaaaa….so many papers to grade…” Yukio stretched and looked out the window at the afternoon sky. It was Rin and Yukio’s day off. The younger twin of course took this time to grade papers, and Rin took this time to laze around, reading manga. Although, Yukio cuddled with him for a little bit during the morning. His day wasn’t all about grading papers.

Rin yawned and stretched out his tail. “Yuki, I’m gonna run out and buy a few things. You want anything?” He asked as he got up. “Can you get me some bottled water, please?” Rin nodded as a response and kissed Yukio’s shoulder. “I’ll be back!” He walked out the door.

Yukio sighed once the door shut and smiled. “He’s so cute ~” He continued grading papers in happiness. But the happiness disappeared once his hand started cramping up. “Gh….M-Maybe I should take a break from grading…” He got up from his desk, stretching out all his muscles again. Picking up the manga Rin was reading, he skimmed through it, laying down on his bed and started reading it.

But suddenly, a switch flipped inside Yukio’s head…his romantic switch. The switch that always seemed to turn on randomly. He put the manga back on Rin’s desk and ran to his desk drawer, quickly pulling out candles and a match, and lit the candles. Blowing out the match and tossing it in the garbage. He sighed happily and drew back the curtains. Something was missing though…

“Damn…no rose pedals to put on the bed…” He frowned. “Ah well…he probably won’t mind too much.” He laid down on his bed and sighed happily again. He waited patiently for Rin’s arrival, wagging his tail happily. 

Yukio phone buzzed.

'On my way back Yukiii! I got groceries so I’m gonna be down in the kitchen for a minute to put them in the fridge. I’ll put your water in the fridge too!' 

Yukio smiled at the text and started typing.

'Okay Ni-san, get back safely! <3'

He sent the text and set his phone down on his desk and laid back down with a sexy smile on his face…it was almost a goofy smile. 

10 minutes later, Rin finally came back to the dormitory with two bags filled with groceries. He put the groceries in the fridge and went upstairs to their room. “Yukiiiii! I’m baaaack! ~ “ He opened the door, but only to be grabbed by the arm by his younger twin. Yukio shut the door behind them quickly and locked it so they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“Welcome back, Ni-san.” He gave Rin a peck on the lips. “Yuki, what is all this…it’s pretty…” Yukio chuckled at his brother’s amazement and stroked his cheek gently. “I just thought we should do something fun, Ni-san.” He kissed him again. “Yuki~” Rin looked up at Yukio with lustful eyes. Yukio grabbed Rin’s hands and led him to the bed (Yukio’s bed). 

Yukio pushed him down on the bed gently and caressed his arms lovingly. Rin reached over and took Yukio’s glasses off. The younger twin gave him a confused look. “How come your taking those off?” “Because you have such pretty eyes, Yuki~” Yukio couldn’t help but blush at those words. He took his glasses from Rin’s hands and set them down on a safe spot on the floor. 

They pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. “Muah…..Ni-san~” He ran his hands gently around Rin’s arms. Rin closed his eyes in bliss at the gentle touch. “Mmm~ ah Yuki~” He opened his mouth for Yukio. Yukio slipped his tongue into Rin’s mouth. His tongue tasted sweet, like the mints he occasionally popped in his mouth while he was grading. 

He explored the inside of Rin’s mouth with his tongue, rubbing it against his teeth and pressing it to the roof of his mouth. They pulled apart for air. 

“Haaa…..ah Yuki~” Rin tugged on Yukio’s sweater, wanting it off. “Yukiiiii~” He whined. Yukio chuckled and took it off along with Rin’s shirt. He smiled and attacked Rin’s neck with his lips, sucking the sensitive skin. “Yukioooo~” Yukio gave the skin one last lick and moved down to his nipples, pressing his lips to one of them. 

“Ah Y-Yuki! A-Ahh~” “Mmm Ni-san” He sucked and kissed the nubs, making them wet with saliva. While he was sucking, he moved his hands slowly to the waist band of Rin’s pants, tugging on them and then pulling them down slightly. He pulled his lips away from his nipples to give Rin a tender kiss on the lips. He rubbed his fingers over both of the wet nipples, rubbing in a circular motion.

Rin tossed his head back and moaned. “Ahh haa!~ Yuki!” “Mmm Rin you look so cute right now.” He whispered in a soft voice. He planted a gentle kiss to his ear. Rin took Yukio’s hand and placed it to his hard on. “Y-Yuki…please~ Please Yuki.” He mewled. Yukio smiled at his needy behavior and pulled Rin’s pants down the rest of the way. He pushed Rin’s back into the sheets and trailed kisses down his tummy.

Yukio placed kisses on Rin’s hard on, which was still covered by his boxers. “So hard, Ni-san~” He pressed his tongue to the clothed hard on. “Ah! Yukio! Mmmn!~” Yukio pulled away and blew cool air on the wet spot. Rin shivered in pleasure at the feel. Yukio placed a kiss on the wet spot before pulling away to pull Rin’s boxers and throw them in the clothes pile they had made on the floor. 

Rin’s length was wet with pre-cum. Yukio dragged his finger along Rin’s length to gather up some of the sticky fluid, and licked it off. “Mmmm Rin…you taste so sweet~ “ He bent down and ran his tongue across Rin’s hard member. 

“Yuki! Mmmmm!” His member twitched and more pre-cum spilled out. Yukio slurped it up and pressed his tongue to the tip, flicking his tongue on the tiny slit there. Rin’s legs shivered and twitched in pleasure. “Hck…gaaah~ Y-Yuki wait..” Rin sat up. “Hm? What’s wrong Ni-san?” Yukio swallowed. 

Rin didn’t say anything, just tugged on Yukio’s pants and mewled, pawing at his hard on, wanting to see it. Yukio chuckled. “Okay okay. Patience Ni-san…” He pulled them down and threw them in the pile. Rin made a happy noise and laid back down. He closed his eyes, waiting for Yukio to continue what he was doing before. Yukio smiled at his silliness and gave him a kiss on the nose before going back down to his member. He kissed the tip and continued licking. 

“Ahh….gh…….ahhh~” Rin arched his back off the bed slightly. “Does it feel good, Rin?” “A-Ah! Y-Yeah~” He mewled out in pleasure. “You like it when I lick the tip hm Ni-san?~” He whispered sweetly, bobbing his head up and down the dripping length. “Yeah!~ O-Ohhhhh!” Rin shivered. “Y-Yukiii I think I’m gonna cum already!” “Go ahead Rin~ “ Yukio engulfed the length. “A-Ah! Haa! Y-Yuki! Gh……ahhhhh!~” He came long and hard in Yukio’s mouth, holding on to his shoulders. Yukio swallowed it all. 

Yukio sat up and planted tiny sweet kisses all over Rin’s face and neck. “I’m gonna make so much love to you, Ni-san!~” He suckled on his own fingers, making them wet with saliva. Rin kissed one of the moles on Yukio’s hip and smiled. “I like this one…” 

“Hm?” Yukio looked down.

“I like this mole on your hip…it’s cute.” 

Yukio blushed at the comment and pulled his fingers out of his mouth to kiss Rin fully on the lips. He pressed a finger to Rin’s ass. “Are you ready?” Rin smiled and nodded.

Yukio gently inserted one finger into the slightly stretched out flesh. The area was already stretched by how often they had sex, but Yukio wanted to be sure. 

“Yuki you can just put it in if you want…I’m already stretched out enough.” Rin smiled and rubbed Yukio’s length. “S-sorry Ni-san. I didn’t want it to hurt you.” “It’s fine Yuki~ Just put it in~” He kissed Yukio’s forehead. 

Yukio gave him a quick peck on the lips before slowly pressing his length into the hot flesh. “A-Ah…Rin….” “Yuki! Gk…ahhh!~” He rested his head on Yukio’s shoulder and closed his eyes in bliss. Yukio’s hot breath tickled his ear. “I’m gonna start moving now, okay?” He kissed Rin’s ear. Rin nodded and wrapped his legs around Yukio’s torso. 

Their tails wrapped around each other as Yukio thrusted in slowly. “R-Rin relax a little…” “A-Ah! I-I can’t…” “Need help?” Rin nodded desperately. Yukio nodded back and took a hold of Rin’s tail and stroked the base of it. “Ah! Yuki! Fwah!~” His muscles relaxed. “Haaa…good Ni-san…that’s it…” He let go of Rin’s tail and started slowly thrusting, in and out. Rin frowned when Yukio let go of his tail. 

“Hm? What’s wrong Rin?” 

“C-can you stroke my tail again? It felt good…” 

Yukio smiled. “Sure, you could’ve just asked.” He grabbed Rin’s tail and continued to stroke it. “Can I start moving now?”

Rin mewled happily and nodded, he sat up and placed a kiss on his lips before laying back down, gripping the sheets. 

Without any more interruptions, Yukio thrusted at a slow pace, getting deeper each time. “Haaa….mm…Rin….” He stroked Rin’s tail with his thumb and pointer finger each time he thrusted in. “Ah! Yukiiii!” Rin’s body shivered in pleasure. “Haaa gh ahhh….feel good Rin?” “Ah! ~ Y-Yeah! F-Feels good Yuki!~” 

Yukio grunted with each thrust. “Ahh Rin…you’re so hot and tight inside. I can’t wait to see your face when I cum deep inside you ~ “ He thrusted harder into Rin, picking up the pace. “Gaaah Y-Yuki! Kiss me! “ Rin moaned out in a pleading voice. He needed Yukio’s lips. Yukio leaned down and pulled Rin into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue in. Rin sighed out happily and clung to his lover. He wrapped his legs around Yukio.

Yukio’s thrusts started to get deeper and faster. He moaned out lowly, getting closer to his climax. “A-Ah Yuki! Th-There~ Right there!~” Rin arched his back of the bed slightly. Yukio hit that spot again, over and over. Rin moaned with each thrust. He wrapped his tail around Yukio’s arm. “Mmmm Rin ~ “ He grabbed Rin’s hands and entwined his fingers with his.

“Y-Yukiooooo ~ I’m gonna cum!” Rin shivered out in pleasure. “M-Me too.” Yukio grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. Rin let out a series of high pitched moans, moaning out Yukio’s name. “Yu- ahh Yuki gh….hk…….A-Ahhhh! ~” Rin came all over Yukio’s stomach. “Gh….N-Ni-san~” Yukio grunted and came with one last deep thrust. “Ahhhh….haaah……..haaah” Yukio panted. 

They both laid there, trying to catch their breath. Yukio pulled out his length and Rin snuggled up to him.

“Yukio?” 

Yukio wrapped his arms around him and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Yes Ni-san?”

“I love you.” He nuzzled Yukio’s chest.

“I love you too.” 

“Yukio?” 

“Mhmm?” Yukio had his eyes closed.

“I think the candles are burning one of your papers.” 

“SHIT!” Yukio quickly got up, tripping over the blanket with a ‘Oof!’ and ran to his desk, blowing off the burning paper. 

“M-Maybe candles were a bad idea!” 

“Nice job Yukio, you almost set the dorm on fire.” 

“Shut up I was trying to be romantic!” 

Rin stood up and gave Yukio a kiss. “I know. That’s what I like about you~ “


	4. HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT OVER 1000 VIEWS AND 50 LIKES?! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! WHEN I SAW IT I LITERALLY SPAT OUT MY FOOD AND SQUEELED! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! YOU GUYS MEAN ALOT TO ME!!! （・｀ω´・) (。･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	5. Shower Time Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know a bunch of people have made Yukio x Rin shower stories, but hey, this is Kinkcest! so anything can happen right? (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) Also sorry if this chapter is sort of short and/or lame. I kind of fell behind on my writing because of school crap so I kind of rushed with this one. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting again. If you guys want me to make this chapter longer I can! Don't be afraid to tell me! Just let me know in the comment section, okay kittens? (＾• ω •＾)

4:50 am , The torturous time that Rin and Yukio got out of bed at. The time that Yukio’s loud ass alarm clock would ring at, loud enough to wake up the entire dorm if it wasn't just Rin and Yukio in there. 

The twins were sleeping peacefully, cuddled up to each other. Yukio was curled up in a tight ball, his tail sometimes flopping lazily on Rin’s stomach. 

Rin, surprisingly, was the first to wake up. Yukio’s ice cube feet were resting on his legs. He groaned tiredly, poking the fluffy part of Yukio’s tail. “Yukioooo…your feet are cold…” 

Yukio’s tail twitched. “Your butt is cold….” He said in a tired voice, half asleep. 

“I'm wearing pajama pants though.” 

“It's still cold.” He reached under the covers and squeezed it jokingly. Rin chuckled tiredly as Yukio placed tiny kisses on his neck. They slowly fell back asle-

‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’ went Yukio’s alarm clock

They groaned in unison. 

“Yukiiiiii! Turn it offfff!” 

“But you're closer to iiiit” The younger twin whined, covering his ears with his pillow.

“But it's yoooouuurs!”

“Just turn it off lazy butt!” 

“Fiiiine” Rin groaned and turned the alarm off. 

Yukio got up and yawned. “Wanna go sho- flp mff!” Rin's tail accidentally got in Yukio’s mouth. 

“Oops sorry Yuki…” He pulled it out. “What were you saying?” 

Yukio made a disgusted face before speaking. “I was going to ask if you want to go shower with me. Or do you wanna sleep in?” 

“Oh. Yeah sure I'll come shower with you!” He smiled widely and wagged his slightly wet tail. “Ew Yuki you got spit on my tail” He combed out the fluffy (now wet) part of his tail with his fingers.

“You're the one who put it in my mouth. Anyways, scootchy scootch I gotta get our stuff ready for the shower.” He nudged Rin to scootch over. 

Rin whined but moved over anyways. 

Yukio swung his feet off the bed and stretched out his muscles, yawning. The older twin closed his eyes again and waited for Yukio to get everything ready. 

“Do you want to use my soap, Rin?” 

“What scent is it?” 

“Vanilla.”

“Um…Yuki, why do you get such girly soap?” 

“Shiemi gives it to me when she has extra….” Yukio blushed in embarrassment. 

Rin chuckled at his blushing. “I was just joking, Yuki. I'll use it.” He said as he went half back asleep 

“Ah okay.” Yukio closed the drawer and got out their school uniforms. He also got out some wash cloths and towels. “Alright, come on Rin. Out of bed.” Yukio pulled the blanket off Rin. Rin whined in response. “C’mon Rin up up up or else. I'm taking a shower without you.” He tugged on Rin’s arm, but he still wouldn't budge. 

Yukio sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Riiiin~ if you get up now we can have sex in the shower~” Yukio purred.

Rin’s eyes opened suddenly at those words and he sat up. “F-Fine….” 

"Haha I knew you’d say yes!” He kissed Rin's cheek and grabbed their stuff for the shower, running out of the room happily. 

“God damn him…always making me melt in his hands…” Rin whispered before chuckling and getting out of bed, following Yukio to the showers. 

\-------- 

Yukio put their school uniforms in one of the lockers and closed it. He took his pajama shirt off with one swift move, and taking his pajama pants and boxers off afterwards. He then put his glasses in with the clothes.

Rin twiddled with his thumbs shyly, staring at Yukio’s waist. He blushed deeply.

“C’mon Rin, don't be shy.” Yukio smiled and pulled off Rin’s shirt, pants, and boxers. He then pressed their hips firmly together and gave him a kiss. “You get embarrassed so easily even when it's just me and you in the room.” Yukio chuckled, running his hand across Rin’s warm, red cheek. He planted a kiss on it. 

“I-I'm not embarrassed…” Rin growled.

Yukio laughed. “Liar. I'll go start the water.” 

Rin followed Yukio to the shower and twiddled his thumbs again. Yukio didn't notice this time though, he was getting the water started, humming a song while doing so. Rin blushed when Yukio bent over. All he could stair at was Yukio’s happy swinging tail and cute butt, which has a couple moles on it. 

Yukio got in the shower, smiling at Rin, he grabbed Rin’s arms and pulled him in. 

“Uwah! Yukio!” Rin almost fell at the sudden pull. Yukio hugged him tight before he fell “Heh it's alright I got ya.” He planted a kiss on Rin’s forehead.

Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio’s waist and sighed at the feeling of hot water trickling down his back. It felt nice. 

“Is the water okay, Ni-san?” 

“Mhm…feels nice...” Rin said quietly and rested his head on Yukio’s shoulder. 

"Want me to wash your body for you?”

“If you want to, Yuki.” He smiled up at him and kissed the tiny mole on his chin. Yukio smiled back and poured some soap into his hands.

“By the way, Yukio…I-I totally wasn't staring at your butt earlier…” 

Yukio laughed and rubbed the soap onto Rin’s arms. “Ah it's okay Rin. You have a cute butt too.” 

Rin blushed. “No it's not…” 

“Fine. You have a very ugly butt.” He kissed Rin’s neck and rubbed soap over Rin’s torso and then over his own, rinsing it off with the water.

“Yuki?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too” He stared at Rin with lustful eyes before pulling him into a tender kiss.

“Mmm~ Yuki~ “ He wrapped his arms around Yukio’s waist, pushing his hips against his. 

Yukio pushed more into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Rin’s mouth. “Ni-san~ You’re hard.” He rubbed his member against his. 

“Ah! Yukiooo~” Rin shivered in pleasure and panted. Yukio pulled them into another deep kiss, entwining his sweet tongue with his again. 

Yukio grunted and rubbed their members together harder. He pushed Rin against the wet, tiled wall and attacked his neck with his lips. He suckled on the skin, leaving red love marks.

Rin quickly pushed him away.

“Y-Yukio! What if the guys at school notice?!” Rin said worriedly. 

“Rin they already know we’re together so it doesn’t really matter anymore. And not to mention the fact that I've left hickeys on you before and no one has ever said anything.”

“Y-Yeah but Bon- A-Ahhh~” Yukio licked a sensitive spot on Rin’s neck. 

“Hmmm~” Yukio hummed out and suckled Rin’s neck again. “Don't talk about Bon while we're having sex okay?” He stroked Rin’s stomach with his gentle hands, rubbing his thumb over one of Rin’s nipples. 

“Yuki! Yuki ahhh!~” “ Mmm Ni-san…” Yukio got down on his knees and sucked on one of Rin’s nipples. “O-Ohhh! Yuki!”

Yukio flicked the nub with his tongue in a quick motion. He stared into Rin’s eyes with a lustful, loving look. Rin moaned quietly, his member getting harder with each lick of his nipple. “I find it cute how you get embarrassed over tiny things, Ni-san.” Yukio teased, wanting to see Rin blush again. And of course, he did. Yukio smiled at it and kissed Rin’s belly button, licking it afterwards. “Y-Yukiiii! Nyeh!~” 

Yukio grabbed a hold of Rin’s member and rubbed his thumb over the tip. “Ooo Ni-san you’re so hard…it makes me horny just knowing how bad you want me.” He rested his hands on Rin’s ass and he licked along the whole shaft. Rin moaned in pleasure, legs shaking, he held onto Yukio’s wet shoulders for support. 

“Ohhh god! Yukiooooo~” Rin’s entire body shuddered. He threw his head back against the wall as Yukio sucked him down, swallowing his sweet pre-cum.

“Mm” Yukio grunted. He pulled back with a slurping noise, kissing the tip and giving Rin a seductive smile. “God Rin….you’re so beautiful~” He quickly stood up and pulled him into a deep kiss, rubbing his member against Rin’s. “Ah! Oh god! Oh god Yuki!” Yukio sucked on two of his fingers, making them wet with saliva. He then took them out of his mouth and placed them to Rin’s throbbing length, rubbing it in a circular motion around the tip. He knew Rin liked it when he did this. 

“Ah! Mmmm!~” Rin moaned. 

“Mmm you like that don’t you Rin?”

“Y-Yeaaah!~” 

“Are you gonna cum for me like a good boy?” Yukio spoke in a whisper.

Rin nodded quickly as a response, he was too lost in pleasure to speak. 

Yukio kissed his collarbone and gave it a long lick. Rin moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Yukio’s waist. His member twitched in Yukio’s hand.

Yukio smiled and whispered in Rin’s ear. “Be a good boy and let it out~”

“A-Ah….A-A-Ah! Yukiiiii!~” He came hard into Yukio’s hand for a full 10 seconds. 

Rin panted heavily and rested his head on his brother’s shoulder. “Wow Ni-san, you came so much.” He gave Rin a kiss on the lips and licked the dripping cum off his hand. 

“Yuki I love you.” He gave Yukio a kiss back. 

“I love you too. We should probably get out before the water gets cold…” He gave Rin another kiss on the forehead. Rin nodded, reaching over and turning the water off. 

Yukio grabbed a towel and dried them both off, he pressed their hips firmly together and wrapped the towel around them both, he smiled. 

Rin rolled his eyes at the towel wrapped around them both. “Nice idea Four-Eyes, now how will we walk?” 

“Backwards!” Yukio said happily and hugged Rin tightly so he wouldn’t fall. 

“W-Wait Yukio! I’m not- Uwah!”  
They walked backwards to the lockers, Rin almost tripping on Yukio’s feet along the way. 

But suddenly…

“Ni-san you’re hard again…” 

“I-I know…what time is it?” 

Yukio looked at the clock. “5:30. We have time for one more round~”

“Then shut up and do me already Four-Eyes!”


	6. Deleting some unnecessary chapters

Just a little note today my Bunnies~

I will be deleting some chapters that shouldn't be in here. 

DON'T FREAK OUT! No I'm not deleting the 4 stories that are posted on here.  
What, you think I'm crazy? I'm not that hardcore. 

I'm only deleting the chapters that say..for example: 

The "Should I continue?" Chapter  
"Continuing" chapter

You understand so far right? 

update 4/24/16 : sorry, I'm an idiot, I meant that I'm deleting the unecessary author notes.

 

If you have questions feel free to ask. I know people get shy when they want to ask something, but with me, Go crazy!!! We're all crazy here in the Kinkcest world!


	7. Author's note

Hello my Bunnies! Next chapter will probably be a teeny weeny late, like a day late maybe, because I'm making the next chapter longer. I've been trying to make chapters longer only because I don't want you guys going hungry from Yukio x Rin malnutrition. Lolol. Also it's fun when I know that I've worked hard on a chapter. 

Just wanted to let you guys know incase you don't see the next chapter yet.

F.Y.I yes I do take requests. But PLEASE don't throw them to me all at once. I can only do so much. Meow Meow!~


	8. Authors note (AGAIN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE AUTHORS NOTE I WROTE THIS MORNING GOT DELETED ON ACCIDENT GOD DAMN IT *Screams in anger at my stupid self*

[Read chapter summary] 

Next chapter will be posted tonight or tomarrow morning/afternoon/night. The only reason why I didn't post last weekend was because the next chapter was faaaaar from finished. So...eh...s-sorry... *scratches neck nervously and blushes*

Update: I'm so happy none of you have gotten mad yet. I'm still working on chapter. It's almost finished I swear!!


	9. Toy Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys! I was gonna post this weekend but then I started puking my guts up saturday morning. Bleh...
> 
> Another reason why I didn't post for a while was because of school stuff. 
> 
> Bleh...
> 
> Anyways...hope you like this chapter!~
> 
> (Also don't worry, I know the paragraphs aren't spaced out well.It was already spaced out when I typed it out on Microsoft Word, but once you paste it onto AO3, it's like "NOPE!". Eh well...I'll fix it tomorrow..but right now...I need sleep. *Passes out*

‘Zzzzzz…..Zzzzz….Zzzzz’ Rin’s light snoring filled the quiet bedroom. The Saturday morning sun was shining bright, making the bed comfortably warm. Yukio was awake already, reading a book and stroking Rin’s hair softly. Rin was snuggled up to his waist. Kuro was resting next to Yukio’s feet to keep them warm. He purred happily and nuzzled Yukio’s foot.  
Yukio smiled and sat up to scratch behind Kuro’s ears for a couple seconds, making kissy noises while doing so, before laying back down to enjoy his book.  
“Yuki…don’t put the ants in the soup…….” Rin said in his sleep. Yukio cupped his hand over his mouth to try and stifle a laugh. “I wonder what he’s dreaming about.” He ran his fingers through Rin’s hair and smiled.  
Kuro’s empty stomach growled. He looked up at Yukio and pounced on his crotch, not knowing how sensitive that spot was. “Gh!...” Yukio grunted in pain at the sudden pounce. “What is it Kuro?” He spoke in a whisper so he wouldn’t wake his sleeping brother.  
‘I’m hungry! When is Rin gonna wake up?’  
“Ah probably not for a while, it’s still early. But I bet there’s something in the fridge I can whip up for you!” Yukio smiled and got up carefully so Rin wouldn’t wake up.  
‘Okay!!’ Kuro meowed happily and followed Yukio out of the dorm room and into the kitchen.  
Yukio opened up the fridge and rummaged through it. “How about some leftover tamagoyaki and milk?” he pulled it out.  
‘Sounds good, Yukio!’ Kuro took a seat on the table as Yukio reheated the leftover breakfast.  
He poured milk into a bowl and the tamagoyaki in another bowl and gave it him. “Here you go, Kuro.”  
‘Thanks for the meal Yukio!’  
“Haha you’re welcome. I'm gonna go back upstairs and read my book.”  
‘Aren't you gonna eat breakfast?’ The little cat tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
“Ah i was just going to wait until Rin woke up so I could eat with him, I'm not that hungry yet anyways.”  
‘Oh haha! I see! Alrighty then…have fun reading your book!’  
“I will, thank you Kuro. And you enjoy your breakfast.” Yukio smiled.  
‘Oh I will! It looks really yummy!’ The cat purred and began to chow down.

Yukio opened the door quietly to their dorm. Rin was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. “Mmm….Yuki where were you?” “I was just getting Kuro some breakfast.” He got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Rin, placing tiny kisses on his face. Rin smiled and nuzzled into Yukio’s chest. “You should go back to sleep Rin, it’s still early.” “Mmm…okay.” Rin yawned tiredly. “What time is it?”  
“7:15 A.M”  
“Okay well then I’m definitely going back to sleep.” Rin giggled and rested his head on Yukio’s tummy. Yukio smiled, stroking his dark hair softly. “Are you gonna go to sleep too Yuki?”  
“I’m not that tired, but maybe watching you sleep will put me to sleep.” He gave Rin a soft smile and kissed his cheek. Rin smiled back and closed his eyes. “Have a good sleep Rin.” “You too Yuki….” Rin said in a quiet voice as he got comfier against Yukio’s warm body.  
Yukio stroked Rin’s hair again until he heard light snoring. He planted a kiss on Rin’s cheek and got cozy under the covers, letting out a big yawn. He took off his glasses and set them down on the desk and fell asleep.  
………………………….

Rin was the first to wake up only to hear Kuro scratching at the door.  
“Riiiin! Rin! Are you awake?”  
“Hold on Kuro hold on.” Rin got up and rubbed his eyes, accidently nudging Yukio. Yukio shifted slightly and whined. “Oops…sorry Yukio.”  
“Mmm.” He caressed the boy’s arm as a way of accepting Rin’s apology.  
Rin opened up the door for Kuro. “Morning Kuro.” He said groggily. “Morning Rin! Wanna go play?”  
“It’s sort of cold outside Kuro. Maybe Ukobach can play with you.”  
“Okay!” Kuro scurried away. Rin smiled and closed the door. Yukio yawned. “Sorry I woke you up Yuki.” Rin whispered as got back under the blankets. “Mmm…it’s okay Ni-san.” Yukio made a space between his legs so Rin could sit in his lap, and Rin did so. He nuzzled the older one’s dark hair, breathing in it’s scent. He held Rin tight in his arms and peppered kisses around his neck, making tiny ‘mm’ noises after each kiss.  
“M-Mm…Yuki~” Rin easily got hard from the tiny kisses on his neck. He squirmed in Yukio’s lap.  
“Rin are you alright?” He caressed Rin’s sides gently.  
“Y-Yep…j-just fine…..” The older squirmed more.  
“Mmm…” Yukio grabbed Rin’s crotch. “Are you really fine though?” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Or are you just happy to see me?~”  
Rin moaned at the sudden crotch grab. “A-Ah!~ Y-You’re hard too ya know!”  
“I know. I'm surprised you didn't notice.” He smirked and pressed his hard crotch to Rin’s back.  
“Because your boner wasn't pressed to my ba- A-Aah!~” Yukio interrupted him by kissing his neck again, his hips firmly pressed to Rin’s back, grinding against it. He grabbed Rin’s clothed cock and grazed his thumb over it delicately.  
“Yukiiii!~ What if Kuro comes back in?” Yukio rolled his eyes and stopped kissing at Rin’s neck. “Well, you see Rin, there is this thing on the door called a lock that we can just easily turn and then no one will come in. Including cats.”  
“Listen Four-eyes, if you’re gonna be sarcastic, then I won’t let you have sex with me.”  
Yukio chuckled. “Okay okay sheesh. I was just kidding.” He gave Rin a kiss on the cheek before pulling away to walk over to the door and lock it.  
While Yukio was locking the door, Rin layed down on the bed and picked up the bottle of lube they left next to the bed for easy access for uh….*Ahem* fun night activities.  
“Tch…” Rin shook the bottle in anger. “Hm? What’s wrong, Ni-san?”  
“We’re almost out of lube.”  
Yukio crawled on top of him and grabbed the bottle of lube to inspect it. “Hmm…guess we’ll have to order more. In the meantime though-“ Yukio pulled down both of their pajama pants, throwing the articles of clothing on the floor. But suddenly-  
“GOOD MORNING BOYS!” Mephisto bashed through the door with a puff of pink smoke and weird pastel stars (How on earth did he get in?!)  
“UWAAAH!!” The twins screamed in unison, Yukio falling off the bed with an ‘OOF!’ . “M-M-M-M-M-MEPHISTO!” He stuttered out. Mephisto smirked and came into the bedroom. “Hello boys! Sorry to interrupt anything.” He twirled his umbrella happily. “Heh…you two are so adorable when you’re flustered.”  
Rin whined into a pillow. “Just tell us what you want, p-please!!!”  
“Ah yes, well boys, I’ve heard you’ve run out of ‘sexual equipment’.”  
Yukio and Rin looked at each other in confusion. “H-How did he…..” “W-Were you spying on us?!” Yukio said in embarrassment and anger.  
“I have my ways.” Mephisto smirked. “TH-THAT’S DISGUSTI-“ Yukio screamed in anger, but got interrupted by Mephisto throwing a pillow at him to shut the boy up, which knocked him back down to the floor.  
“Heh. Anyways, since you boys are out of supplies I’ve decided to take you to a sex shop.”  
“EHHHHH?!?!?” The boys both looked up from their pillows in surprise. “S-S-S-SEX SHOP?!”  
“B-But sir, there’s no sex shop in the academy! At least…..n-not that I know of….” Yukio looked at the floor, blushing.  
“Yes, Yukio! You’re right! There are no sex shops in the academy.” Mephisto walked up to Yukio and ruffled his hair. “Which is why we must take a drive out of the academy to get to the shop.”  
The twins groaned. “Exactly how long will this drive be?” Rin said in an annoyed tone.  
“About an hour. Maybe two if there's traffic.”  
They groaned again, but louder and more annoyed.  
“Ah boys, don't be like that! Think of it as a fun ‘family’ road trip.” He wrapped his arms around the boys and pulled them into a big family-like hug. Suddenly letting go of them to clap his hands together. “Alright now get ready! Chop chop! I’ll be downstairs waiting. No more questions from you two!” Mephisto left the room, twirling is stupid ice cream umbrella.  
Yukio sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “This is so embarrassing...” He got out their clothes and tossed Rin’s clothes to him.  
“Well now that I think about it, it’s not that bad Yuki.” He took his pajama shirt off and threw it on the floor, putting a clean shirt and pants on. Yukio did the same. “At least now we won't have to lay around doing nothing all day.”  
“Yeah but Rin, it's a sex sho-“ Rin jabbed Yukio hard on the forehead with his pointer finger.  
“Stop being such an oldie and have some fun, Four-Eyes!” He gave him a kiss on the nose. “The only time you’re actually fun is when we have sex. You need to lighten up a bit.”  
Yukio sighed and hugged his brother as he let those words sink in. “You’re right Ni-san…I’m sorry.” He gave Rin a kiss on the lips. “Heh it’s okay Yukio…” He returned the kiss. Yukio grabbed Rin and placed multiple tiny kisses to his lips, not wanting to let go.  
Rin pushed Yukio away slightly. “Yukio, Mephisto is waiting!”  
“M-Mm just one more minute. He can wait.” He pulled Rin close again and continued his kisses, rubbing Rin’s arms with his soft, caring hands. Rin let him do so for about 30 more seconds before pushing him away again. “Yukio…”  
Yukio whined and let Rin go. “Okay okay fine.” He sighed and got his shoes on. “Wanna bring some manga along for the trip, Yuki?”  
“Eh…not a good idea Ni-san…” “What? Why?” “Reading in the car makes you more likely to get carsick, and uh considering the fact that we both get carsick on long car trips, it would only make our situation a lot worse. Also…you get more carsick than I do…”  
“Oh….r-right…” Rin got his shoes on after Yukio. “Heh…one of us pukes?”  
“You should. I only get nauseated, you’re the only one who actually throws up. Don’t bother though, we can just roll down the window. Anyways, let’s go.” He grabbed Rin’s hand and walked out the room and down to the kitchen area where Mephisto was.  
“Ah, ready to go boys?” Mephisto clapped his hands together in excitement. The boys nodded as an answer.  
Mephisto grabbed Rin and Yukio’s hands happily. “Alrighty then! Let's go! The bus is waiting!!!” He dragged them out the door.  
“B-Bus?” Rin asked in confusion.  
Yukio cocked an eyebrow. “Sir…you rented a bus…for 3 people?”  
“Yes.”  
“That's pointless thoug-“  
“My limo needed an oil change, so I rented a bus… also, the bus driver is a good friend of mine.”  
Rin yawned and rested his head on Yukio’s shoulder. “Whatever…lets just get on the bus.”  
Mephisto tapped on the bus door and it opened. The bus was rather small, only about 12 seats. The boys sighed and got on the bus. “C’mon, let’s go find a seat in the back.” Yukio grabbed Rin’s hand and led him to the back, letting him get in the seat first so Rin could sit by the window. (Shit…that wording was bad.)  
Mephisto sat in the front of the bus, understanding the boys need of space. “Hehe…they’re so cute.”  
Rin rested his head on Yukio’s shoulder and yawned. “Tired?” Yukio asked as he ran his fingers through the floofy part of Rin’s tail. Rin nodded, closing his eyes at the feel of Yukio’s hands on his tail. “If you feel sick you can lay in my lap.”  
“Mmkay…” Rin said tiredly.  
“Alright, boys!” Mephisto snapped his fingers to get their attention and walked towards them. “Im giving you guys $150 to buy whatever you want at the shop, so keep it safe in your pocket.” (Sorry, I tried converting it to Japanese currency but it didn’t work out well.) He gave the money to Yukio, since of course Yukio is the most trusted one. “Now remember, if you buy dildos, don’t buy cheap ones because they’ll break easily. Same with butt plugs.” He winked at the twins and went back to his seat before the bus started moving.  
Yukio put the money in his pocket and sighed, continuing to stroke Rin’s tail as a distraction from getting sick. Rin gasped at the feel and started making tiny high pitched noises.  
“Yukiiii~ N-Not now pleeeease!” Rin begged in a whisper, quietly panting and his face flushed. Yukio smirked and leaned close to his ear and whispering in it. “Sorry, was I exciting you too much~” He placed a kiss on his ear.  
“Y-Yukio I-I said not n- a-ah!~” Yukio started licking at his ear. “Yukioooo stooooop!”  
Yukio continued.  
“Yukio for god’s sake, we’re on a BUS!” He pushed Yukio away. “S-Sorry Ni-san, I was trying to distract you so you wouldn’t feel sick.”  
“I'm fine, Yuki.” He nuzzled Yukio’s shoulder and yawned.  
Mmm…come here Bunny Bun~” Yukio pulled Rin closer to his chest. (Psst…’Bunny Bun’ is what Yukio calls Rin when he wants to be cute!) Yukio nuzzled his hair while Rin pressed his face up against his chest. “You smell good…”  
Yukio smirked at that remark. “Like what?”  
“Cinnamon…” Rin mumbled as he took in more tiny sniffs from Yukio’s shirt.  
“Ni-san, you’re so weird.” Yukio snickered.  
“Psh…speak for yourself, Mr.Kinky.”  
“Oh don’t act like you don’t love my kinky ideas.” He gave Rin a kiss. “Mmm…okay fine I do love you kinky ideas…” Rin gave him a kiss back, which Yukio then pushed into.  
“M-Mm~ Y-Yuki~” He took a seat on Yukio’s lap and wrapped his legs around his waist.  
“Rin~” Yukio slipped his tongue into Rin’s mouth. He immediately got hard from the hot kiss. “Ni-san your kisses are so sexy.~ You should save those lips for me until we get home.” Yukio said in a whispery, seductive voice as he traced his thumb around Rin’s lips. Rin gave the thumb a couple tiny licks before slipping it in his mouth. Yukio smirked. “Riiin…remember we’re on a bus.”  
Rin pulled Yukio’s wet thumb out of his mouth and kissed it. “Mmm right…sorry. Hehe.” He got out of Yukio’s lap and nuzzled his shoulder. “I’m tired…”  
“Go to sleep then, Ni-san.” He made Rin lay in his lap. “There we go. Comfy?”  
Rin nodded. “Yes, but I can feel your boner.” “You started it.” Yukio poked Rin’s nose jokingly. “Now go to sleep okay?” Rin nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
…Only for about 15 minutes though.  
“Y-Yukio…” Rin sat up and hiccupped sickly. “Hm? Feeling sick?” Yukio asked in concern. Rin nodded slowly.  
“Alright, hold on Ni-san.” Yukio stood up and scanned the bus for a trash can or anything that could hold liquid (Ew…) . Seeing that Mephisto couldn’t help him out since the man was asleep. He spotted a trash can next to the bus driver and quickly made his way over there.  
“U-Um excuse me Sir, can I um barrow this trash can? My brother is sick.” He pointed at the empty trash can.  
“Sure, lad. Just don’t get any puke on the seat.” The bus driver said nicely, concentrating on the road.  
“Thank you.” Yukio said quickly and grabbed the trash can, running back to his seat. “Here you go, Rin.” He handed the trash can to Rin, who immediately grabbed it and hiccupped sickly in it.  
“Hmmm? Did something happen, boys?” Mephisto asked tiredly as he made his way over to Rin and Yukio, taking a seat across from them.  
“Rin is about to puke.” Yukio was rubbing Rin’s back.  
“Motion sickness?”  
Yukio nodded. “He usually doesn’t get car sick if you distract him enough. I tried to distract him but he got tired so I let him sleep.”  
“Ah I se-“ Mephisto was cut off by the sound of Rin vomiting. The action sounding painful since he didn’t eat anything that morning.  
Yukio continued to rub his back and stroke his hair. He wasn’t disgusted at all from seeing him throw up. Not a single disgusted facial expression. However, Mephisto was being a fuckin’ pussy and covering his eyes with his hands.  
“Do you boys want to go back home now since Rin is throwing up?”  
Rin coughed and shook his head. “N-No I’m fine...once the bus stop moving I’ll be fine”  
“Are you sure Ni-san? “  
“Y-Yeah I’m fine.”  
“We could just get him something with ginger in it when we get there.”  
Mephisto nodded in agreement. “Yeah I’m sure there’s some vending machines with ginger ale and stuff.”  
Yukio pulled a tissue out of his pocket and held it up to Rin’s nose. “Blow.” He instructed. “Y-Yukio I can do it my sel-“  
“Just do it Ni-san.” Rin sighed and blew his nose into the tissue, chuckling afterwards. “You treat me like such a child, Yukio.”  
“It’s called sympathy, Rin. I’m not treating you like a child. You just threw up your guts.” He threw the tissue in the trash can. “Speaking of which, do you feel better now?” “Y-Yeah I think so.” Rin stuck his tongue out in disgust from the aftertaste of puke. “Bleh…”  
Yukio chuckled. “Hold on I think I have a mint in my pocket.”  
“What’s with you and freakin’ mints?” “Shut up.” He reached in his pocket and grabbed a mint, handing it to Rin. (I recommend reading the 3rd story to get the joke.)  
“Thanks Yuki.” He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. He took the trash can off his lap and put it next to him.  
Yukio ran his fingers through Rin’s hair. Rin yawned and rested his head on Yukio’s shoulder. Mephisto smirked and reached over to poke Rin. “Riiin don’t fall asleep. We’re almost there.”  
Rin whined and pushed his hand away. “Noooo….sleep.” Yukio sighed and kissed Rin’s forehead. “Rin you can sleep on the way home.”  
Rin whined again. “But Yukiii, you're shoulder is comfy.” Mephisto and Yukio decided to give up the argument and just leave Rin be until they got there.  
“Ah boys look we’re here!” Mephisto stood up and stretched and got off the bus. “C’mon Ni-san.” Yukio helped him up. Rin wobbled a bit, gripping Yukio’s hand. “You okay, Rin?” Rin quickly nodded ‘no’, feeling like he might throw up again.  
Yukio rubbed his back. “It’s alright, Rin. Once you get some fresh air you’ll feel better.” He took Rin’s hand and led him off the bus.  
“Alright boys! Let’s go find a vending machine and then I’ll show you guys the way to the ‘fun shop’ “ Mephisto winked and led the way.  
Rin gripped Yukio’s hand tightly, his nausea getting worse. “Y-Y-Yukio-“ Rin fell to his knees and began to throw up in the grass.  
“Ni-san!” Yukio leaned down and rubbed his back again.  
“Hm? Again?” Mephisto looked down at Rin. His vomiting sounded more painful than last time. (Why am I laughing so hard at this.)  
Yukio sighed. “He’s practically dry heaving. He didn’t eat anything this morning.” He said with concern and gave Rin’s back a couple gentle pats.  
“You two stay here, I’ll go get Rin some water and ginger ale from that store over there.” He pointed at a nearby convenient store.  
Rin hacked up the rest of whatever he could and coughed. “U-Unngh…that hurt so much…” Rin spit a couple times to get the gross taste out of his mouth.  
“Yeah it sounded like it did.” Yukio helped him up. “You want to go sit on that bench over there?” Rin nodded and let his brother lead him to the bench. Yukio let him lay in his lap. He stroked Rin’s hair softly and whispered sweet, calming things in his ear.  
“When we get home, I’ll start us up a nice bath and we’ll relax in there for a bit, and then I’ll take you upstairs and we can play with our new toys.~”  
Rin smiled at that idea. “Can there be rose pedals in the bath?” He asked excitedly.  
Yukio rolled his eyes jokingly and rubbed Rin’s side. “Yes, there can be rose pedals in the bath.”  
“Yay yay!” He nuzzled Yukio's tummy.  
“So, what do you wanna get at the shop, Ni-san?”  
Rin thought for a second and then whispered. “Anal beads…oh and a dildo so that when you're gone on missions I can imagine it's you plunging into me.”  
“Ooo how dirty~” He kissed Rin’s ear.  
“AHEM!” And woman was glaring at the boys and covering her son’s ears with her hands.  
“Oh e-eh….s-sorry..ma’am.” Yukio apologized.  
“Save that talk for home, young man!” The woman growled and walked away with her son.  
Yukio sighed once they walked away and mumbled “She should know it's rude to eves drop…” he sighed again, giving Rin’s hair a couple strokes.  
“Mm…” Rin staired at the spot where he threw up. “I feel bad for the next person who steps in that grass…” He said quietly.  
Yukio shrugged. “Their fault for stepping in the grass.”  
“Mhm….”  
“Oh look Mephisto is back.” Mephisto made his way over to them.  
“Feeling better Rin?” Mephisto asked and handed him the bottle of ginger ale.  
“Y-Yeah, much better thank you.” He sat up and opened up the bottle and started drinking from it, quite quickly in fact.  
“Woah woah Ni-san! Don’t chug it! You’ll get sick again!”  
“Oh r-right…” Rin slowed down a bit, taking tiny sips of the drink.  
“Okay boys! I’ll show you the way to the sex shop, but after that, you two are on your own because I’m going to visit a couple shops myself. We’ll meet back here in an hour.” The twins nodded. Yukio helped Rin up and they followed Mephisto. Rin kept a tight grip on Yukio’s hand. Yukio chuckled. “Rin, what’s up with you?” He kissed Rin’s hand. “What? I can’t hold my own brother’s hand?” Rin said in a sarcastic tone and nuzzled Yukio’s hand. The younger one smiled and gave his hand another kiss. “Whatever. I just asked because you never hold hands with me.”  
Mephisto couldn’t help but silently squeal at the cuteness. He bit his knuckles to keep quiet. “Oh boys this is the place.” He pointed at the shop.  
The sex shop was a small building. The name of the shop was some corny perverted joke, like most sex shops have. There were no costumers in the store since it was still quite early.  
“Okay well, you two have fun! Remember to meet back in an hour! Toodaloo~” Mephisto waved off and left Rin and Yukio alone.  
Rin and Yukio stared at the store with surprised/embarrassed looks on their faces. Yukio gulped. “Okay well y-you have fun Rin…I-I’ll be somewhere els-“  
“Ohh no you don’t.” Rin said calmly as he dragged his brother by the collar into the store.  
The door opened with a Ding and they were greeted by the smell of silicone and plastic and weirdly….strawberry?  
One of the employees jumped up from the counter. “Hello! Welcome to Candyla-“ Her eyes widened and she smiled. “KYAAAAA~ A gay couple!!! How cuuuute!!!!” She ran over to them. “We hardly ever get gay couples in the shop!! You two are the cutest!!” The twins blushed deeply. “E-Eh…th-thank you…” Yukio studdered out.  
“Oh my name is Misty by the way. If you need help finding anything, let me know!~” She twirled and went back to the counter.  
The girl was wearing rainbow everything. Her maids dress was rainbow, her stockings were rainbow, even her hair and eyes were rainbow!  
“Oh th-thanks!” Rin zoomed off to look around the store. Yukio sighed and followed hi, his blush never leaving. He whispered in Rin’s ear angrily.  
“Rin don't run off like that! God I'm dying of embarrassment in here…”  
Rin smirked. “You were excited earlier.”  
Yukio growled.  
“Just be chill about it, Yukio.” Yukio groaned and wandered around the store, leaving Rin by himself to look at toys..  
But suddenly….  
Something caught his eye…  
A black and white maids dress with lace stockings. Yukio smirked, imagining Rin wearing that. He practically drooled at the thought, also getting a slight hard-on.  
“Riiin~ What size are you?” Yukio asked with a slightly evil tone as he scurried through the sizes.  
“Medium. Why?”  
Yukio smiled and showed him the dress.   
“OH HELL NO!” Rin’s face turned red.  
“Pleeeease!” Yukio begged. “You would look so cute in it, Ni-san!!”  
“Not in a million years!!! You wear it!”  
“Pleeeeeasssse Ni-san! ~”  
“No!”  
“Ni-saaan.” Yukio looked at Rin with sad puppy eyes. (ZE MOST POWERFUL ATTACK!)  
Rin bit his lip at the cuteness. “O-Okay fine.”  
Yukio hugged Rin happily, placing kisses around his neck. “Thank you thank you!”  
“Whatever…let’s just go find more stuff.” He took Yukio’s hand and walked around the store with him. He looked at an aisle with various cock rings. Rin picked one up and looked at it.  
Yukio was too busy peppering Rin’s neck with kisses, his arms were wrapped around Rin’s waist, his hips pressed to Rin’s butt. He blinked one eye opened and looked at what he was holding.  
“Mm…what’s that?” Yukio took it out of Rin’s hand, his one arm still wrapped around Rin’s waist.  
“Cock ring.” Rin smiled.  
Yukio pressed the little button on the ring and it buzzed with life. He gasped and buried his face in Rin’s shoulder to hide his blush. “G-Get it…” He mumbled, handing the ring back to Rin.  
Rin chuckled and kissed Yukio’s chin. He was happy now that Yukio wasn't so embarrassed now.  
“Oh Rin look, anal beads. You said you wanted some.” Yukio let go of Rin and crouched down on one leg to look at them, which were in a jar like container.  
“O-Oh w-w-well I-I didn't a-actually mean tha-“ Rin tried to stutter out.  
“What about these ones, Rin?” He held up some blue topaz looking ones. Rin shivered in pleasure. “O-Okay~” (I am sensing a pattern here…)  
Yukio smirked at his cute reaction. “Are you okay Rin?~”  
“I-I’m fine.” Rin wiped his drool off with his sleeve. Yukio chuckled. “You seem really excited about these.” He kissed Rin’s neck and whispered in his ear. “Maybe we can use them in the bath~” He licked his ear.  
“A-Ah! Yukio~” Rin started panting.  
“Soon my love soon~” He kissed Rin’s cheek. “Let's go pick out a couple more things okay?” Rin nodded and followed Yukio.  
Yukio led him to an aisle with a variety of different lube. Most of them were flavored. He picked up the bottles and looked at the flavors.  
Yukio picked up a candy flavored one poured a bit onto his hand, rubbing it on his palm, and then licking it off.  
“Ni-san, taste this.” He held his palm up to Rin’s mouth. Rin licked it off and nuzzled Yukio’s shoulder.  
“Heh…does that taste good, Rin?”  
Rin nodded and licked the rest off, along with Yukio’s saliva, which was still on his palm. Yukio smirked and pulled his hand away. “Wanna pick out a couple more? They’re only a dollar.” (Again, I don’t know how to convert American money to Japanese currency, so bear with meh.)  
Rin nodded again and helped Yukio pick out a couple more. They picked out a cherry vanilla one, strawberry, and bubble gum. (I did too much research for this…)  
“Hmm…we still have a lot of money left…” Yukio said as he did the math in his head. They had about $103.25 left.  
“Go pick out a couple more things then, Yukio.” Rin mumbled. “Oh, Yukio! We should probably get some normal lube too!”  
“Oh, right.” Yukio grabbed a bottle.  
“Oi Yukio look! Bondage stuff!”  
“Rin….You know you and me don't like rough sex…”  
“I know…we can at least get handcuffs though.” Rin picked up the handcuffs and dangled them in front of Yukio’s face.  
“Hm….okay. I don't see why not.” Yukio grabbed them.  
“Wanna buy one more thing and then we’ll go?”  
Rin shook his head ‘no’ and nuzzled Yukio’s shoulder again.  
“Alright.” Yukio kissed the top of Rin’s head and went to the counter to pay for their stuff.  
“Did you lovers find everything okay?” Misty asked happily, smiling at the cute twins. They both nodded and smiled. Yukio gave her the money, kissing Rin happily afterwards.  
“Hm…you boys still have a lot of money left. You sure you don't want to buy anything else?”  
“Rin, didn't you say you wanted a dildo earlier?”  
“Oh yeah…I did say that didn't I… okay I'll go pick one out.”  
“Pick a nice one out, Ni-san. I’ll wait here.”  
“Okay!” Rin said before walking off to find one.  
Misty chuckled. “Wow what interesting flavors you bought!” She said as she put the bottles of lube in a bag.  
“M-My brother picked them out…” Yukio smiled but scratched his head in embarrassment.  
“He has such good taste. You’re one lucky man!”  
“Ehhh…heh heh….”  
“Yukioooo!~ I found one!” Rin walked toward Yukio with a box. (I think you already know what’s in the box…)  
“Good job, Ni-san.” He had Misty scan the box with the scanner.  
“Alright, change is $38.25!” She handed the change back to Yukio and their bag of…erm…stuff. “You two have fun now! Come again!”  
“Thank you!” Rin waved and held Yukio’s hand as they walked out of the store.  
“Well that was uh... interesting.” Yukio scratched the back of his head. “Alright let's go wait for Mephisto.”  
“But Yukio…we have 45 minutes left~” Rin said in a seductive voice.  
“Mm…you’re right…what do you want to do then?” “I think you already know what I want to do…~” He traced a couple circles on Yukio’s chest.  
“Heh Ni-san you know it's dangerous to have sex in public.”  
“Let's find somewhere private then...” Rin traced more circles on Yukio’s chest while looking up at him lustfully.  
“Mmm…alright…” Yukio took Rin’s hand and tried to find a quiet place with no people. He tried to be quick about his search due to time and he was extremely horny. He led Rin behind some random store, nobody was there to interrupt them. “This seems like a good spot hm?” Rin nodded, wasting no time by quickly pushing Yukio against the wall and kissing him deeply, unbuckling Yukio’s pants while doing so.  
“M-Mm~” Rin breathed out through the kiss, reaching down into Yukio’s boxers and grabbing his hard- on. Yukio still had their bag of stuff in his hand. He didn’t know what to do with it, so he just set it down on the concrete floor next to his feet. “A-Ah ~ Ni-saaaan~” He gasped as Rin started to stroke him slowly. “I haven’t even touched you that much, Four-Eyes.” He spoke in a whisper so no one could hear them.  
“Sh-Shut up!” Yukio growled and tossed his head back in pleasure.  
Rin kissed him again and continued to stroke him. He then stopped his hand motions and moved down to his pants, lifting up his shirt and placing a couple kisses to his belly before moving down to his clothed hard-on, pushing his boxers down slightly to expose the hardened member.  
“Want some of my sweet dripping candy, Ni-san?~” Yukio asked in a seductive voice. (F.Y.I I almost pissed myself from fangirling too much over that line.) Rin nodded, blushing at those words and started to lick the tip, which was dripping with pre-cum. Yukio sucked in air through his teeth and let it out slowly. “Haaa~ Riiin that feels so good.” He stared down lustfully at Rin and petting his hair softly.  
“M-Mm…Yuki…you taste good.”  
“I’ll taste even better after I cum in your mouth~” Yukio whispered as Rin started to run his tongue across the length. “Ahh~ Ni-san~” He tossed his head back again. Rin let his eyes fall half-lidded and he engulfed his brother’s sweet tasting member. He moaned out as he started to get horny as well.  
He pulled Yukio’s member in and out of his mouth at a fast pace, wanting Yukio to cum fast so he can taste the sweet dripping liquid. He pumped the rest of Yukio’s member with his hand since he couldn't fit all of it in his mouth.  
Yukio gripped soft locks of Rin’s hair gently with his hands. His head was tossed back and his eyes were closed in pleasure, he grunted out quietly with each flick of Rin’s tongue. “Auhm….mm…Riiin~”  
Rin released Yukio’s cock from his mouth to catch his breath for a second. He jerked Yukio off quickly while he caught his breath. His hot breath on Yukio’s member made Yukio gasp out in pleasure and his member twitched, which dripped out more pre-cum. Rin licked the sweetness off and engulfed his member again.  
‘Ding-ding-a-ling-ding’ Yukio’s phone rang.  
Rin whined, trying to ignore it. Yukio growled.  
‘Ding-ding-a-ling-ding’  
Rin pulled Yukio’s member out of his mouth. “Yukio answer it!”  
“Oh they can wait!” Yukio said angrily. “Just keep sucking. I'm close.” Yukio pushed Rin’s head back onto his member.  
‘Ding-ding-a-ling-ding’  
Rin reached into Yukio’s pant pocket and pulled out his phone to check the caller ID. The screen read: ‘Sir Pheles’  
“Yukio! It's Mephisto!!”  
“He can wait, Ni-san!” He took his phone from Rin’s hand and pressed the ‘Ignore’ button on his phone. “Now come on, keep sucking.” Yukio begged. Rin sighed and put his lips back on Yukio’s member.  
‘Ding-ding-a-ling-ding’  
‘Ding-ding-a-ling-ding’  
‘Ding-ding-a-li-‘  
Yukio pressed the green button angrily. “Okumura here!”  
‘Where are you boys? Are you still at the shop?’ Mephisto asked on the phone.  
“N-No we went to another store. We’ll be by the bench in a min-“ Yukio quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and gasped, cumming into Rin’s mouth.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“W-We’ll be there in a minute! We're on our way now actually!” Yukio hung up the phone. Rin swallowed Yukio’s cum, some of it dribbling down his chin. He wiped it off with his wrist and licked it off. He then stood up and gave Yukio a kiss. “You taste good~”  
“Heh. You can have some more later, Ni-san. But right now we have to go!” Yukio quickly pulled his pants and boxers up, zipped up his pants, and buckled up his belt. Rin grabbed their bag of stuff. Yukio grabbed his hand and walked quickly to where Mephisto was.  
“Ah boys there you are. How did you like the store?” Mephisto asked with a grin.  
Rin smiled. “It was fun! We found a lot of stuff!” He rested his head on Yukio’s shoulder.  
“Good job boys. I'm glad you had fun.”  
Yukio reached into his pocket and grabbed the change. “Here's your change back.”  
“Ah keep it. Use it for food or something.”  
“Oh thank you!” Yukio smiled and put the money back in his pocket.  
“Alright, is everybody ready to go home?” Rin and Yukio nodded.  
“I think Rin just wants to go home and sleep.” Yukio chuckled and planted a kiss on Rin’s cheek.  
“Only because you woke me up. And plus it's still noon...I'm usually still asleep.” Rin rubbed his eyes as Mephisto led them to the bus.  
“It's alright Rin, you can sleep on the bus.” Yukio smiled and got on the bus with Rin.  
“Bad idea Yukio…remember what happened…” Rin stuck his tongue out in disgust and got in the seat they were in last time.  
“Oh right…”  
“Boys, the bus driver found us a shortcut back to the academy. It should only take us about 30 minutes to get back.”  
“Oh good. Maybe Rin won't get carsick then.”  
Rin nuzzled Yukio’s side tiredly and closed his eyes as the bus started moving. “Riiin don’t fall asleep okay? I know it’s a short ride but I don’t want you to get sick again.” Yukio poked Rin awake and planted kisses to his warm neck. “When we get home you can sleep as long as you want.” He rubbed Rin’s side soothingly. “Yukio if you keep rubbing my side like that I will probably fall asleep.” He pushed Yukio’s hand away.  
“Oops sorry.” Yukio giggled. Rin stayed quiet for a couple seconds, his eyes blinking slowly as he tried to fight the sleep.  
“Riin c’mon, talk to me.” “M-Mm…about what?” Rin mumbled. “About anything. I need you to stay awake.”  
Rin thought for a moment about what to say. “U-Um…when we take a bath…c-can you…”  
“Yes?” Yukio smiled, waiting for Rin to finish his sentence.  
“U-Um…nevermind.” “Ni-san, tell me.” Rin blushed, looking away from Yukio.  
“Ni-san…” He forced Rin to look up at him. “Tell me.” “C-Can we use the anal beads in the bath…L-Like you said in the store?”  
“Sure Rin.” Yukio smiled and gave a couple kisses to Rin’s neck. Rin moaned quietly, not only wanting kisses from Yukio. (Erm…*wink wink*)  
“Y-Yuki~” Rin placed a needy kiss on Yukio’s lips. “Y-Yuki please~” He took a seat in Yukio’s lap.  
“Just a little longer, Ni-san.~” He stroked Rin’s cheek.  
Rin whined. “Y-Yuki I want you so bad.~ F-Forget about sleep. I-I need you so much.~”  
Yukio chuckled at his neediness. “Alright alright, Ni-san. When we get home I’ll make so much love to you until you can’t take anymore.” Rin moaned quietly at those words and continued to grind against Yukio. He panted softly in Yukio’s ear.  
“You’re so horny, Rin~ I can feel it.” He whispered in Rin’s ear.  
“Uhm…are your kids having sex back there?” The bus driver asked in a slightly confused voice. Mephisto laughed. “No, they’re just teasing. They’re too shy to have sex in public.” Mephisto smiled and watched the twins’ teasing session, trying not to laugh at the cuteness.  
The twins teased each other for the rest of the bus ride. They kissed and suckled on skin, ground hips together as Yukio whispered dirty things in Rin’s ear, and tongue kissed.  
The bus came to a halt. Mephisto got up and poked Rin’s arm to get their attention. “Ahem…sorry to interrupt your love session, but we’re back at the academy.” Mephisto chuckled.  
“O-Oh…th-thank you.” He pushed Rin out of his lap and grabbed their stuff, getting off the bus with him.  
“Do you boys want a magic key to get back to the dorm?”  
“U-Um s-sure…”  
“Alright.” Mephisto led the boys to a random door and put the key in, opening the door, which now led to their dormitory. (Well pfft nevermind you guys already know how the magic keys work. I'm bad at explaining them anyways.)  
“You boys have fun now!” Mephisto waved ‘Good-bye” to them.  
“Th-Thanks for everything sir.” Yukio said before Mephisto closed the door.  
Yukio looked at Rin lustfully and smiled. “Now…how about that bath I promised.” He gave Rin a kiss on the nose and picked him up bridal style, carrying him like that all the way to where the baths were.  
Rin hid his face in Yukio’s chest the whole way there, his panting getting heavier as his need for Yukio’s love heightened.  
Yukio set Rin down by the lockers and their bag of stuff and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Okay, you get undressed while I go get our stuff for the bath.”  
Rin nodded and got undressed once Yukio left to go start the bath.  
Yukio rummaged through a cabinet with all of their bath stuff in it, such as bubble bath, scenty stuff (They like scented baths and stuff…I don’t know…) , and a rubber ducky…WAIT WHAT THE FUCK…okay…b-back to the story.  
“Damn it…why do we never have fuckin’ rose pedals?!” Yukio growled and then sighed, grabbing the vanilla scenty stuff. He ran the bath water and poured the vanilla scenty stuff into the bath, swishing it in with his hand to mix it with the bath water. He smiled once his work was done and grabbed the anal beads, which were packaged in a plastic wrap. He ripped open the package with his sharp teeth and pulled the beads out, setting them on the edge of the tub. He also layed out some towels on the edge of the tub as well for when they get out.  
Yukio walked over to Rin, only to find him fully naked and stroking himself slowly while whispering his name in a pleading voice. His eyes were closed, so he didn't know Yukio was standing there. Yukio smiled at the cute sight and pushed him against the lockers gently, grabbing his hard shaft.  
“Y-Yuki! Ahhh!~” Yukio stroked him firmly. “Were you that horny, Ni-san?~” Rin nodded and panted quietly as Yukio stroked and teased his shaft.  
“Y-Y-Yukioooo! I’m gonna cuuum!~” He moaned before cumming into Yukio’s hand. “Good boy~” Yukio whispered, stroking him a couple more times to make sure he got it all out. He licked his hand clean and smiled. “How about we finish in the bath.~” He whispered and took off his own clothes and glasses until he was completely naked. His tail swung freely, wagging lazily from side-to-side. He lifted up Rin bridal style again and carried him to the bath.  
Rin blushed as Yukio carried him. He let Yukio set him down in the tub and Yukio got in after. He quickly clung onto him after he got in, taking a seat in his lap. Yukio caressed every portion of his body delicately while kissing his neck, nibbling the skin there occasionally. “Auhm~ ah! Y-Yukiooo”  
Yukio gave him a gentle smile and picked up the anal beads. “Wanna try these out, Ni-san?~” Yukio dangled them in front of Rin’s face. He nodded quickly and moaned, resting his head on Yukio’s shoulder.  
Yukio gave Rin on the lips before inserting a finger into his ass. Rin gasped and moaned. “Y-Yukiiiii!~”  
“That feels good doesn't it Rin?~” Yukio purred, thrusting his finger at a slow pace. Rin moaned and wrapped his arms around Yukio’s waist. “Let me see your beautiful face, Rin.~” Yukio gently grabbed Rin’s chin so he could look at him. He smiled at the sight, seeing Rin with his eyes half closed and his tongue hanging out, panting with need, his face glazed with a blush.  
“Such a lovely face. Let’s see your face when I put the beads in. ~” He slid his fingers out of Rin’s ass and gently inserted the beads. “Yuki! Ah! Oh god!~” He moaned out loudly. “Do they feel good in there?” Yukio asked, looking at Rin’s reactions with a seductive look. Rin let out tiny high pitched squeaks and panted. “Mmm that’s what I like to hear.~ Moan for me, Bunny buns~ Nice and loud okay?” He slowly slid the beads in and out. “A-Ah ah ah! Haaa! G-Gh~ Ahh!~” “Good boy~ Such adorable moans.~” He gave Rin a kiss on the temple and placed his other hand under the water, grabbing a hold of his hard member. Rin moaned at the touch, clinging onto Yukio tighter.  
“Do you like it when I touch here?~” Yukio whispered close to his ear, rubbing the tip with his thumb and continuing to slide the beads in and out, the beads hit Rin’s prostate whenever they plunged back in. “A-Ah!~ Y-Yeah!~ I-It feels so good Yuki~” Rin moaned and nibbled on his own fingers. He rested his head on his shoulder.  
Yukio pulled the beads out all the way and set them back down on the edge of tub. Rin whined at the lost, but then moaned loudly as Yukio inserted his fingers in his entrance. “Y-Yukiiii! Gaaaah!~” Yukio kissed Rin’s neck as he pushed down on Rin’s sweet spot.  
“Ahhhh~ Yukioooo!” He panted. He loved Yukio’s fingers in him more than the anal beads. His member twitched, building up the feeling of cumming. “Y-Yukio! I-I’m gonna cum soo- a-ah!~”  
“Go ahead Rin.~ Cum for me like a good boy~” Yukio whispered, pumping him harder and thrusting his fingers in him faster. “Y-Yuki-….Y-Y-Yuk- ahhhh~ …..Yukiiiioooooooo!~” He moaned and grunted, cumming long and hard into Yukio’s hand, the cum slipping in the water. “A-Ah….ah……ah…..” He panted.  
Yukio gave Rin a kiss on the lips and smiled sweetly. “You don’t know how much I love you, Ni-san.~”  
“I love you too Yuki…”  
“Wanna get out and take a nap?”  
Rin nodded against Yukio’s shoulder and yawned, letting Yukio help him out of the bath. Yukio dried both of them off with a towel and wrapped one towel around Rin and one towel around himself.  
“Oopsie…”  
“Hm?” Rin mumbled tiredly.  
“I didn't bring any pajamas down here…ah no big deal, we’ll just change in the room.” Yukio smiled and picked Rin up and their bag of toys, letting the handles hang from his arm.  
“Uwah! Yukio!” He gripped onto Yukio as he carried him all the way upstairs to the bedroom. Once they were upstairs, Yukio set him down and opened the door.  
Rin closed the door after Yukio and blushed as Yukio dropped his towel, exposing his lovely thighs and slightly hardened member. Rin’s blush deepened and dropped the towel too.  
Yukio grabbed Rin and himself some pajamas and boxers, laying them out on his bed.  
The twins got dressed together. Yukio chuckled as Rin struggled to get his boxers on, stumbling since he was so tired. “Need some help, Rin?” Yukio was already fully clothed. “N-No I got it…” Rin stumbled and put them on along with his pajama pants. He then grabbed his pajama t-shirt and put it on…but on the wrong way.  
Yukio stifled a laugh. “R-Rin heh y-your shirt is on backwards.”  
Rin whined and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his shirt off and fixing it, sighing out after he was finished. He yawned and layed down, curling up in Yukio’s blankets.  
Yukio rummaged through their bag of stuff and put it in that drawer that’s under his bed. (You know what I’m talking about, right?) “Yukiooo, hurry up and lay with me.” “Okay okay, hold on.” Yukio sighed happily and closed the drawer. He then got under the covers with Rin and nuzzled him.  
“Have a good nap, Rin.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek. “When you wake up, I’ll give you as much sex as you want.~” He gave him another kiss to his cheek and then to his neck.  
Rin yawned and smiled, cuddling up to Yukio’s chest. “I like that idea…” He said tiredly before drifting off to sleep.  
……………  
Rin woke up about 2 hours later to the feeling of Yukio playing with his hair and his tail thumping against his waist happily.  
“M-Mmm…” He blinked one eye open.  
“Oops, sorry Ni-san. Did I wake you up?”  
“No…your tail did…” Rin giggled, poking Yukio’s tail.  
“Oh heh sorry.” Yukio smiled and continued to play with Rin’s hair, sculpting the locks into different shapes. “Hehe…cat ears…”  
Rin blushed and growled, patting down his hair to fix it. “Yukio stop it.” Yukio nuzzled his hair. “Your hair is so fun to play with though.” “Mm…just don’t make any embarrassing cat ears with it…” He mumbled and wagged his tail happily in front of Yukio’s face.  
Yukio smirked and grabbed Rin’s tail. “Never mind…I found something better to play with.~” He stroked the base of his tail. “A-Ah! Yukiooooo!~” Rin whined, his face heating up. “M-Mmmmmnnn!~”  
Yukio kissed the crook of his neck and licked there, making Rin horny. “Mmm…Ni-san~” “Y-Yuki~” Rin moaned and wrapped his arms around Yukio’s neck. “Yu-Yukio please.~” He begged. Yukio smirked.  
“Alright alright, Ni-san.” He made Rin lay down and took off his pants and boxers along with his own, throwing them on the floor. Yukio looked down at Rin’s waist with a lustful look on his face. “So beautiful…~” He whispered. He pulled Rin into a tender kiss. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio’s neck and slipped his tongue in Yukio’s mouth. He moaned softly through the kiss as Yukio reached down and caressed his shaking thighs lovingly. “M-Mm~ Yuki~”  
“Rin~ Mmm” Yukio gave more kisses to his lips. His hands trailed up from Rin’s thighs to his butt, caressing the smooth cheeks. Rin shivered and moaned from Yukio’s touch. “Y-Y-Yukiii~” Yukio took one hand off Rin’s butt to reach over and open the drawer, which was now their toy drawer, and rummaged through it, grabbing a random bottle of lube. He opened up the bottle and poured some on his hand. He spread Rin’s legs apart, rubbing some of the lube around the inside of Rin’s ass.  
“Ah! Yuki! A-Ahh!~” Yukio inserted his middle and ring finger in Rin’s entrance. “You’re so tight, Rin…~” He whispered. He pushed down on Rin’s sweet spot, making him moan.  
Yukio pulled his fingers out and licked them off. “Y-Yukiii…you only did that to tease me!” Rin whined. Yukio chuckled and gave him a kiss. “It’s alright, Ni-san. I’ll fill you up with something better.~ But before that, what toy do you want to use next?” He smiled.  
Rin hopped off the bed and rummaged through the drawer, grabbing the cock ring and smiling up at Yukio.  
“Heh…want me to put that on you, Ni-san?~” Rin shook his head and hopped back on the bed. “No…I want you to put it on, Yukio.~” Rin gave Yukio a kiss before rolling the cock ring all the way down to the base of Yukio’s member. “M-Mmm…alright. Anything for you, Bunny buns.~” Yukio whispered. They rubbed their noses together cutely for a second before Yukio pushed Rin back down into the sheets.  
Yukio gave Rin a couple more kisses before spreading Rin’s legs apart again. “I’m gonna put it in, okay?” Rin nodded and relaxed his muscles. Yukio inserted his member in Rin’s entrance, grunting in pleasure at the warm tightness. “Gaaah!~ Yukiiii~”  
“Does it feel good to have me inside you?” Yukio smiled at his reaction. Rin nodded and gripped onto Yukio’s shoulders as he started thrusting at a slow pace. “Y-Yuk-ahhhhhh!~” “Mmm…you feel so good inside, Rin…~”  
“How do you turn this cock ring on?” Yukio asked as he continued to thrust into Rin, trying to search for a button on the ring. Rin reached down and pressed the button on the ring for Yukio.  
Yukio gasped as the ring started to buzz. “A-Ah! Th-Thank you...~” He shivered in pleasure and continued his thrusts. “H-Haa…Yuki I can feel the vibrations too.~” “Mmm you can? Heh…guess I know what our new favorite toy is.” Yukio smiled. He tried so hard not to act like a girl right now. The vibrations from the ring were too much for him. He wanted to moan like girl so badly...  
‘No Yukio…hold in your moans….you have to be a man right now or else Ni-san will make fun of you…gah! But this damn cock ring is too much!’ Yukio’s thoughts ran wild. ‘Oh god…d-don’t moan Yukio…don’t moan don’t moan don’t moan!’  
He let out a husky moan, quickly cupping his mouth shut. ‘Oh god oh god…d-did he notice?!’  
Rin was too lost in pleasure to notice.  
‘Oh thank god he didn't notice.’ He sighed.  
“Y-Yuki…t-too rough…n-nn” He didn't notice how rough he was being.  
“Oh s-sorry!” He slowed down his thrusts. “Better?”  
Rin nodded, gripping onto the sheets tightly.  
“Y-Yukiii~ Ah~” He whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek from the pleasure.  
“W-Was I really that rough?” Yukio asked, quite worried now. Rin shook his head ‘no’ . “I-It feels good.~” Yukio wiped Rin’s tear off with his thumb and gave him a kiss. “I love you.~”  
“I love you t-too Yuki- a-AH~” He moaned loudly, getting close to his climax. “Ghhh! Oh god! Oh god Yukiooooooo!~”  
“Ah..Ni-san.~” Yukio grunted, feeling close as well. He thrusted faster into Rin.  
“Yukioooo! I’m gonna c-cuuuum!~”  
“M-Me too…wanna do it together?” He asked and held Rin close as he pounded into him harder and faster. Rin nodded, resting his head on his shoulder.  
“Y-Yuki…nyeh~ Yukiooo….”  
“Hmmmm~ Haaaa~”  
“Yuki- Y-YUKIOOOO AHHHHHH~” Rin moaned loudly, cumming onto Yukio’s shirt.  
“Guh!~ Niiiii-saaan~” Yukio came after Rin. He filled him to the brim with his love. Rin shivered in pleasure at the feel of Yukio filling him up. “Yukiiiii! Ahhhhh~”  
Yukio panted and pulled out of Rin, turning off the cock ring and pulling it off. He pulled a tired Rin close to his chest and cuddled him, placing kisses to his dark hair. “Mm…I love you~”  
“I love you too Yukio.~ Wanna go for another round?” He poked Yukio’s nose jokingly.  
“Sure. Just let me catch my breath for a second.”  
Rin giggled and took both his and Yukio’s shirt off, getting on top of Yukio.  
\------------------------------  
The twins laid on the bed, sprawled out and sweating, trying to catch their breath. It was quite dark outside now.  
“F-Five rounds…..I-I can’t believe we did f-five rounds…” Rin panted out.  
“M-Me too…” Yukio wiped away some sweat off his forehead. “What time is it?”  
Rin reached over and grabbed Yukio’s phone to check the time. “8:15 pm….” He put it back on the floor. “I’m going to sleep.”  
“Hmm…it’s still early…” Yukio chuckled.  
“I don’t care how early it is, I’m still going to sleep.” Rin rolled over, snuggling up to Yukio.  
“Wanna go for one more round before you go to sleep?”  
Rin glared at Yukio with tired eyes. “NO!”  
Yukio laughed again and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Ni-san.~” He pulled a blanket up over him and Rin.  
“Goodnight, Yukio.”  
\------------------------  
Rin woke up the next morning only to find himself alone.  
“Mmm? Yukio.” He didn’t bother opening his eyes, but instead patted down the bed, trying to feel for his brother. The only thing he felt was paper.  
Hmm? A note?  
Rin opened his eyes and picked up the piece of paper.  
It was a note from Yukio.  
‘Good morning, Rin! Sorry, I had to leave for a mission. I didn’t wake you up because you looked so cute sleeping and it looked like you were having a good dream. Anyways, I made some toast for you since you didn’t eat anything yesterday. It’s on the kitchen table if you’re hungry. Please eat it! I’ll be back around 2 pm. Love you, Yukio’  
“Wow…just toast huh?” Rin chuckled at his brother’s lack of cooking ability. “Ah well…at least he thought of me.” Rin placed the note back on the bed and put Yukio’s pajama shirt on, which was on the floor. He nuzzled the fabric and smiled sweetly.  
“I love him so muc-“ He looked down at the shirt, only to find wet, sticky fluid on the fabric.  
“EW THERE’S CUM ON THIS SHIRT!”


	10. Note Regarding people who had requests for me

Hello! Sorry I don't post that much. I'm a slow writer. 

This is a note regarding the 2 people who requested some Kinkcest! stories for me to do:

I'm very sorry guys. I know you requested some stories for me to do a couple months ago, but it might be a while longer until I post them. The reason being is that I'm having trouble plotting out a good scenario for the school Kinkcest and putting jealousy in with it. 

Please don't be angry. 

 

Very sorry guys :(

 

Next chapter will be out in a couple days!~


	11. A/N

Long time no see my bunnies! No time for a full intro so I'll just get right to the point. I gots many kinks to write (Yes that's where I've been all summer.)

Unforturnatly I will not be taking any requests at the moment. Mostly because I still haves tons of ideas for kinks. So bear with me here please...I-I beg of you.

Yukio: I know who i'm gonna make beg~

Rin: Yukiiiiiiiiii!~

expect a shit ton of posts at once soon. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay


	12. Note before I post the next chapter (please read or you will be very confused)

So eh....when I post the new chapter you might be wondering why there are two chapters titled "Amusement Park (Extremely Kinky)" and "Amusement Park (Cleaner Kinky)" 

Well...let me explain in chart like form:

Amusement Park (Extremely Kinky): This one has a golden shower in it, which means yes....pee kink. Many people don't like this or think this is gross. But hey remember when I said "This is Kinkcest! Anything could happen!" ? Well yeah I'm a very kinky person. But hey if you wanna read this one then go ahead. ^.^ (and don't worry, this is the only bodily fluid kink I'd ever put in this fanfic. Don't expect anymore icky stuff.) 

Amusement Park (Cleaner Kink) : Doesn't have a golden shower in it. Just normal good ol' Rin and Yukio sexy sex.


	13. A/N

New chapter will be uploaded tonight. Sorry I know I promised it would be done but I've been busy and sick lately. Bleh....


	14. A/N

Hey guys! sorry for the suuuuuper long wait on the Amusment Park chapter, But good news, it's almost done! I'm hoping it will get posted this weekend if I'm not busy. If not, it'll be posted either this week or next weekend. 

Also I will be getting to my normal schedule again and not this "lol gonna keep you waiting for 5 months" bullshit. So yeah I'll either be posting a new kink chapter every other weekend or one every month or so. (hopefully not just one every month.) 

So happy to be back and feeling better!! See you all in the Amusment park kink!


	15. Doing a different chapter for the time being

Eyyyyy guys! 

I'm just gonna get to the point cuz I have class in like 5 minutes.

So I'm doing a different kink chapter since the Amusement park chapter is taking WAAAY too long. 

The next chapter will be slightly short but there will still be the hot sexy sex and fluff that you enjoy :3

Or if you guys want I can just post the Amusement park chapter unfinished since it is eh mostly finished.

But don't worry guys, the Amusement park chapter will be posted soon and it's almost finished but since you guys have been waiting so long for it I'm doing a different chapter as an apology to everyone.


	16. Cuddle Fort Fun!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGGGGH FINALLY AN UPDATE 
> 
> IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG
> 
> I PROMISE ILL UPDATE MORE

"Riiin! What's this?" A confused yet happy Kuro asked, looking up at a big pile of blankets on top of four chairs, the structure looking kind of like a tent.

"Cuddle fort!!" Rin poked his head out of the tent-like structure. "Cuddle fort? I've never seen one before! Why'd you make it?" Kuro got in the cuddle fort.

"Well we only have 1 week of summer vacation left, so I figured I'd make it for me and Yukio to cuddle in!" Rin smiled, nuzzling the cat. "You can join in too if you want, Ku-" 

Tiny drops of blood dripped down on the floor. 

"Aw crap...stupid allergies are making my nose bleed." Rin quickly cupped his hand over his nose, crawling out of the fort to get some tissues. 

"Rin are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Kuro! Just a little nose bleed. I'll be fine!" 

"Okay! I'm gonna go play with Ukobach!" "I thought you wanted to cuddle with me and Yukio." "No thanks. That doesn't interest me that much. Have a fun time with Yukio!" The cat walked out of the room, only to run into Yukio in the hall way. "Hi Yukio!!" 

"Hey Kuro! Where's Rin?" 

"In your guy's dorm! He made a cuddle fort!" 

"Cuddle fort-" "I gotta go Yukio bye!" 

Yukio gave the cat a confused look before opening the door to their room. "Riiin~ I'm back!" 

"Welcome back, Yukio!" Rin said in a plugged up voice due to his nose bleed. 

"Hmm...is that a nose bleed I see?" Yukio quickly took his exorcist jacket off and walked over to help Rin out with his nose bleed. Rin nodded, sitting down on his bed.

"Don't tilt your head back Rin or else the blood will get in your stomach and you'll puke it up." Yukio tilted Rin's head down. "There we go." He grabbed a box of tissues and a trash can that was next to his desk and sat down next to Rin. "How long has it been bleeding?" He asked as he quickly changed Rin's bloody tissue with a new one, disposing of the old one. 

"Just now." 

"What on earth did you do to make it bleed?!"

"N-Nothing! It was allergies!! I swear!" 

Yukio smirked. "Were you thinking about my hot body again?" "TH-THAT'S NOT WHAT MADE MY NOSE BLEED!" Rin blushed profusely and flicked Yukio's forehead. Yukio chuckled. "Pinch the bridge of your nose and the bleeding should stop in a few minutes. Are you dizzy?" "Nope." Rin pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Oh, Yukio I made a cuddle fort!" 

"Heh I see that. It looks nice. Where did you get the extra chairs though?"

"From the other dorm room!" Rin smiled happily. 

"What about the blankets?" 

"Oh I got those from the other dorm room too! " 

Yukio chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to the closet, hanging up his Exorcist jacket and then undoing his tie, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Why did you make a cuddle fort?" 

"It's the last week of summer vacation. I figured it'd be something fun to do this evening. Also I was bored." 

"Ah. Makes sense." Yukio said as he unbuckled his pants and zipped them down, pulling them off, left only in his boxers now. Rin giggled quietly. "Ooo Yukio, so sexyyy~" Yukio smirked, throwing Rin a quick wink before going to his drawer to get a pair of gray sweatpants and a pajama t-shirt and put them on. "Did your nose bleed stop yet?" 

"Yeah I think so..." Rin took the tissue off his nose and threw it in the trash can. "I gotta go wash my hands. I got blood on them since there weren't any tissues next to me. Yuck..." 

"I'll come with you, I have to pee. Heh they don't let you take bathroom breaks on missions." Yukio said and opened the door for Rin. 

Rin followed Yukio to the bathrooms. "So...basically you hold it in all day? That can't be good for you..." 

"Well during missions, especially emergency missions, it's either do it outside if there's time, pee yourself, or hold it in until the mission is over." Yukio walked over to a urinal and erm.....you know...(Do I have to say it..*blushes*) He sighed out in relief.

Rin walked over to a sink and started washing the blood off his palm. "Speaking of missions Yukio, what was your mission today?" Rin smiled. He always liked hearing about Yukio's missions when he couldn't go on one with him. 

"Ah just a couple hobgoblins that were eating a bunch of crops...it wasn't anything that interesting." He hiked his pants back up and flushed the urinal, then walking over to the sink to wash his hands. "What did you do today while I was gone, Nii-san?" Yukio asked with a soft smile. 

"I played with Kuro most of the day. Shiemi came over for lunch and brought some strawberries she grew in her garden." Rin dabbed the bit of blood off his nose with a wet paper towel. "There's some in the fridge if you want some after dinner!" "Heh sure Ni-san that sounds good." Yukio dried his hands off and waited for Rin to finish. 

"I um....tried using my new dildo today...." Rin stuttered out with a blush as he threw his paper towel out. Yukio gave Rin a sexy smirk and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You did? Did it feel good?~" 

"I couldn't put it in. It wasn't the same without you." He blushed as Yukio started rubbing his tummy under his shirt. "Want to go in the bedroom and try it out?~" Yukio whispered in his ear. Rin nodded, blushing as Yukio grabbed his hand and led them back to their dorm room. 

Yukio smiled and closed the door behind them once they got inside. "Are you hard yet?" "A-A little..." Rin squirmed. Yukio led Rin to his bed and made him lay down. "W-Wait Yuki I wanna do it in the cuddle fort!" Rin smiled up at him. "Heh alright alright, Ni-san." Yukio swooped him up in his arms and grabbed a couple blankets from his bed to put in the cuddle fort. "Pretty big cuddle fort, Rin. Good job." He put Rin down and spread the blankets out in the fort. Rin grinned happily and got in the fort, placing his hands on his hips in a victory pose. "I try my best!" Yukio chuckled at his brother's pose. He crawled out and went to his drawer to get out some lube and dildo and also a pillow, then crawling back in the fort. 

"Take your clothes off Rin~" Yukio whispered as he closed the blanket "curtain" down so they could have some privacy. (Mostly so that Rin doesn't get embarrassed...like he usually does.) Rin struggled to get his shirt off, making tiny grunt noises but then finally got it off. He then started to kick off his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side. 

Yukio rolled his tongue to make a soft sexy purr sound. He loved Rin's naked form. "So adorable~" He planted tiny kisses to Rin's neck. "Mmm~ Yukio~"

"Hmmm? Why so tense Rin?"

"S-Sorry...just my shyness as usual..."

"It's alright Rin. Just relax~" He caressed Rin's sides for a minute before opening up the bottle of lube, squirting some on the dildo and then rubbing it in all around it. He then pressed the dildo to Rin's ass, pushing it in slowly. 

"A-Ah!~ Mmmnnn..." Rin whined out. He had never used a dildo before, so it felt slightly weird to him. After all, the only things he's had in his ass were anal beads, Yukio's long soft gentle fingers, and Yukio's fiiiine dick~ (That shit fiiiiiine~) His ass tightened a bit at the feel, causing the dildo to slide out. 

Yukio rubbed Rin's tail in a soothing matter. "It's okay Rin, just relax. Relax for me." 

Rin whimpered out. "Y-Yuki...." 

Yukio sighed out, trying to think of ways to get Rin to relax. He knew it was his shyness that was making him so tense. The shyness was indeed cute, but in this case it was just annoying, considering the fact that he was trying to teach Rin how to use the damn dildo, and also because he was horny himself. He was definitely going to fuck Rin senseless after this. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

He switched on the vibrations on the toy, thinking that it would hopefully make Rin a little more excited and comfortable.

"Ah!~ Ohhh~" Rin mewled out. 

Yukio smirked at his reaction. "Heh....that feels good doesn't it?~" 

Rin nodded, not being able to speak clearly now from the pleasure. He moaned out softly as a response.

Yukio slid the toy in with ease, smiling once it was in. "There we go~ Such a good boy~" 

Rin gasped out when it slid in, shuddering happily at the feel. He quickly wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck sweetly. "Y-Yuki-a-ah~" He panted out. 

"Does that feel good, baby?~" 

Rin nodded and wrapped his arms around Yukio's torso. "Heh, Bunny buns I can't move my arms when your arms are wrapped around my waist like that." Yukio chuckled. Rin whined but let go, deciding to run his fingers through Yukio's hair instead. "Yukiooo~ F-Feels g-good!~" Yukio smiled at those words and rubbed Rin's side. "That's because Yuki knows where all your sweet spots are.~" Yukio whispered close to his ear. "Like right here..." He kissed Rin's neck. "And here" He leaned down and kissed his hip bone, giving it a lick afterwards. Rin moaned softly and bit down on his own wrist. "...and especially here." Yukio licked his finger and brought it down to the tip of Rin's member, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"A-Ah!!~ Yukiii!~" Rin moaned out. "I-I like it when you do that~" 

"Hmm? Do what?" Yukio asked with a smirk.

"I-I like it when you talk dirty~" 

Yukio chuckled in a sexy way, kissing his ear. "Yeah~ You like it when I do that hm? I'm a dirty boy aren't I?~" He pushed the toy in farther as he spoke, making Rin moan out loudly. The toy hitting a very sensitive spot. 

"Ah! Y-yeah~ Y-Yuki's such a- ah b-bad boy~ A-Ahh!~" Rin thrusted his hips into the toy. 

"Yeah?~ You gonna punish me later for being such a bad boy?~" Yukio smirked, kissing his ear.

Rin nodded. "M-Mhm"

"And how do you plan on doing that?~" He asked as he continued to thrust the buzzing toy in and out.

Rin thought for a moment before finally whispering out. "I-I'm gonna make you fuck me until you get sleepy...or until I get sleepy." He said with a smile. "Of course with cuddle breaks after."

Yukio couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Heh..not exactly what I had in mind, but sounds good."

Rin smiled again before re-closing his eyes in bliss, thrusting his hips into the dildo more to gain friction. "Hmm~" He hummed out in pleasure. "Y-Yukio~" His member twitched and more precum spilled out, dripping down to the base. 

"You like this toy don't you Rin?~" 

Rin nodded and moaned softly. "Y-Yuki I'm g-gonna cum soon~" 

Yukio smiled, holding the toy to Rin's prostate and leaving it there, applying firm pressure to it. "Go ahead bunny buns~ You were being such a good boy for me. Go on and cum for me.~"

Rin moaned out loudly, those sweet words of Yuki's completely threw him into, what I like to call, 'Orgasm overdrive'. "A-AH~ YUKIIII~" His body shook and convulsed with orgasm before finally spilling his seed all over his lover's hand for a full 15 seconds (wow) . He let out one last tiny moan and then shuddered happily at the aftershock while Yukio slowly pulled the toy out of him and turned it off. 

"Wow...hehe look at that, you sure made a puddle in my hand~" Yukio whispered, showing Rin the large amount of cum in his hand. Rin's only response was heavy panting, watching as Yukio lapped up the cum in a seductive matter. "Hmm~ Such a sweet taste. Almost like strawberries. " 

(A/n: If you eat enough of something, your cum will faintly taste like what you ate. In Rin's case, he ate some of Shiemi's strawberries, so his cum tastes kind of like strawberries. It's true it's true!~)

Rin squirmed uncomfortably at the feel of the cold cum that spilled onto his thighs. He whined out, giving Yukio a pout. "It's all sticky..."

Yukio chuckled at the sight. "Here, let me clean you off." He pulled his pajama pants off and then his boxers, his hard member exposed and slick with precum. Rin practically gushed at the sight of it. No matter how many times they have had sex, he was still is amazed by the size of Yukio's member. 

Yukio gently cleaned Rin's thighs off with his boxer shorts. He took this time to gaze at his perfect thighs. They were so beautiful to him. So soft and pale white. He threw his boxers to the side and started rubbing the thighs softly, sighing out in content.

Rin impatiently rubbed up against Yukio, letting out tiny whines of need. 

"Heh, use your words Nii-san." Yukio whispered teasingly. Rin whined again but opened his mouth to speak. 

"I want your chin-chin inside of me~" ("Chin-chin" is the childish Japanese word for penis for those of you who didn't know.) Rin squirmed as he spoke.

Yukio smiled and gave Rin a kiss on the forehead. "That's a good boy~ But if you want me inside of you, you gotta give me a kiss first."

Rin rolled his eyes jokingly, but smiled, giving him a kiss. However, Yukio was still displeased.

"Nuh uh. Gotta give me a kiss with tongue." 

"Nnnnn!" Rin whined in frustration. He pulled Yukio's head down to match his lips with his, jamming his sweet tasting tongue into his mouth. 

"Mmmhmhm~" Yukio giggled through the kiss, curling his fingers through Rin's soft black locks of hair. He entwined his tongue with his. Each breath through his nose was slow and calm, as was Rin's. 

Rin hummed out in bliss, also curling his fingers through Yukio's hair. He broke the kiss in a desperate gasp for air. "Y-Yuki~"

"I love you, Nii-san." He smashed his lips back into Rin's more roughly this time. The action made Rin let out a muffled moan. 

The kiss was sweet and tender. It let them share their emotions towards each other. Almost like an explanation of how their day went, but in a kiss format. Yukio's kiss showed that he had a good day today, but also missed Rin all day. And Rin's kiss showed that he had a mellow day, but was also extremely horny the whole day. He even had to find relief for it before Shiemi came over that day. 

Yukio broke the kiss. A thin string of saliva connected their tongues together and then broke. He gave a kiss to Rin's cheek and then his jaw line before moving down to his neck.

"A-ah~" Rin's body shivered in excitement. 

Yukio dragged his tongue along the sensitive flesh, kissing it after each lick. Every kiss went longer until he was finally leaving hickeys on his skin. 

"Yukio! S-Stop!" Rin whined. The marks embarrassed him. Bon would tease him about it all the time as a joke. Bon honestly didn't mind, he just liked giving Rin a hard time. 

Yukio growled out lowly. "They're love bites Rin. They're proof that you're all mine, so I have to leave them." He suckled on the skin, making Rin feel all fuzzy and good. 

He rubbed Rin's hips gently as he kissed lower down his neck. "Mmm~ I don't think I can wait much longer Rin~" He whispered huskily. "You're so beautiful. I'm practically throbbing at the sight." 

Rin moaned quiat those words. He pulled Yukio's glasses off and looked into his lust filled aqua eyes. "Put it in, Yuki~" He gave his cheek with the 2 moles on it a stroke.

Yukio nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube that was on the floor and opened it. He tipped the bottle over and poured a good amount of the liquid onto his member. He then rubbed it all around his length, with Rin's help, and moaned out huskily in delight. 

Rin loved the wet, dirty, naughty sounds it made when he rubbed the lube all over Yukio's member. He rubbed it all around the tip of his member, watching excitedly as Yukio let out a sharp gasp, closing his eyes. "Nii-sa-aaan~" his moan was choked out. 

Rin squeezed the tip, seeing some precum leak out of it. Yukio shuddered and re-opened his eyes, growling. "Rin d-don't tease" 

"Sorry Yuki." Rin apologized with a soft smile. "I love you~"

Yukio smiled back and gave him a kiss. "Love you too Nii-san." His tail curled around Rin's tail lovingly. "I'm gonna put it in now okay? Can you spread those lovely legs for me?~"

 

Rin gave a short nod before spreading his shaky legs apart. Yukio purred happily at the sight. He pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the side. 

The dark haired boy gushed at Yukio's toned stomach. Unfortunately he didn't have time to admire it though. He gasped sharply as the tip of the length was pushed in. "A-Ahh!" He squealed in slight pain.

"Sh sh baby boy...it's okay. Just relax." Yukio whispered soothingly, slowly and gently pushing his length into the tight entrance. "Shhh..."

"Yukiii~ Haa ahhh!~" Rin let out a shuddery moan, wrapping his legs around Yukio's torso. 

Yukio grunted softly once he was all the way in, and then sighed out in content. "You okay, Rin?"

"M-Mhm..." His eyes were squeezed shut. He clinged onto Yukio tightly. 

"Let me know when to start moving okay?"

Rin nodded, squirming to comfortable. The process took him about 20 seconds before he finally nodded once more. "O-Okay you can move now~" Rin panted. 

Yukio pulled out and then thrusted back in slowly. He admired the warmness and tightness of the boy's entrance. He loved the little sounds Rin made when ever he hit his sweet spot. He loved the way his lips had a distinct taste when they had these special moments together. His lips tasted sweet, like cherries or candy. Everything was perfect when they had sex.

"Haaa fuck~ Nii-san you're so tight~" He kissed Rin's neck as he thrusted deeper, finally reaching that sweet spot. "Can you feel me, baby?~" 

"Ah! Ah! Yuki oh god!~ F-Feels so good!" 

"Yeah?~ You've been waiting to have me inside of you all day, haven't you?~" 

"Ah hmm!~ Y-Yeaaah!~" Rin mewled out, bucking his hips in rhythm with Yukio's thrusts. 

Yukio thrusted faster at a steady pace. "I've been waiting all day too. I was so horny after my mission because I was thinking of your beautiful body.~" He whispered in his ear, knowing now that it makes Rin hornier. He used it to his advantage. 

"M-Mmm~ Yuki th-there!~ Uwaaah!" He arched his back up and moaned. The tip of Yukio's penis hitting his sweet spot. It felt so good that tears were brimming in his eyes. 

Yukio grunted in pleasure, entwining his fingers with the smaller one's. He rested his forehead on his and gave his nose a tiny kiss. "Hm~ You're so adorable." 

"Y-Yuki don't say things like th-that." The blunette blushed shyly, hiding his face in Yukio's shoulder.

"Haha aww, why not?" Yukio's thrusts slowed down a bit. 

"B-because it embarrasses m- Haa ahh! Ohhhhh~" Rin moaned at the feel of Yukio's hands on his tail, stroking the fur delicately. 

"It embarrasses you hm? How come?" The moled brunette asked as he combed his fingers through the fluffy part of Rin's tail. 

"I-I don't- ah~ know." 

Yukio smirked and shook his head, going back to his original thrusting speed, which made Rin moan loudly in surprise. 

"Gh ah! Yuki!~" Rin was getting close to his breaking point with each thrust. His tail curled around Yukio's arm in a loving way. 

"Haa~ Nii-san I'm going to fill you up so much.~" He thrusted frantically. 

"Y-Yukio I'm gonna cum soon!~" 

"Me too Nii-san. Lets do it together okay?~" 

Rin nodded and kept up the pace with Yukio. His moans got louder with each thrust. Yukio's breathing got quicker. 

"Haaaa ah~ Mmm~ N-Nii-" His member twitched. "-saaaan!~ Ahhhh" He came long and hard into Rin, holding him tight as he filled him up.

The warm fluid made Rin tighten and release his own fluids. He came all over Yukio's stomach, moaning loudly. "AHHHH!~ Yuki!~ Y-Yuki! oh god!~" 

"N-Nii-san!~" Yukio collapsed onto Rin's bare chest, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. "F-Fuck~" He whispered.

Rin panted as well, kissing Yukio's shoulder bone as he calmed down. "That felt...so good..." 

"Haa yeah it sure did." The younger leaned down to give the dark haired one a kiss as he slowly pulled his length out. "Listen I know you said you wanted me to fuck you until you got sleepy but, Im already sleepy." Yukio chuckled and rested his head on Rin's chest.

Rin chuckled back, giving him a kiss. "It's okay Yuki. I'm sleepy too." He whispered tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 

Yukio rolled off Rin and covered them up in a fluffy blanket. "How about we take a short nap and then we can have another round when we wake up?" 

"......" 

"Nii-san?" 

"....." 

"Nii-san I asked you a question" 

"....." Light snoring came from the boy.

"Nii-san are you asleep?" Yukio put his glasses on to see Rin's face, and of course, he was out like a light.

Yukio simply giggled and cuddled up to his mate, giving his forehead a small peck. 

"Sweet dreams Rin~"


	17. Sexy Phone Times part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains squirting, which isn't exactly piss but it's just a large amount of cum that looks like piss.

A/N: Swiggity Swooty

 

6:23 pm...Yukio sat alone in his office, grading papers. He was voluntarily working overtime tonight. He didn't mind it honestly, after all, all he does is work. Also it put more money in his pocket. 

It was quite in the school that night. A couple teachers roamed the building but tended to their own duties, or simply wandered around just to day dream. 

"Haa....this sucks...." The boy sighed out, resting his chin in his hand. "I have to stay here until 7:30 and I already got all my work done..." He checked his watch in annoyance. 

"I wonder what Rin is doing..." He stretched out his muscles and yawned. "I sure hope he finished the homework I assigned...." He sighed once more before checking his phone. 

A text blinked on his phone from Shura. 

"Just wanted to let you know you're a wimpy four eyes! Also don't forget about those papers tomorrow ~ Kissy kissy! Love, Shura. (Oh wait I forgot you like men, or only one man. ;) )"

Yukio's brow furrowed in slight agitation. "Why yoooooou..." He whispered in anger. 

He huffed and set his phone down, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up. 

"Huh...I wonder why I never sit like this" He leaned back more...

But maaaaaybe too far.....

"OOF!!!" He fell on the floor with a 'thud'. "O-Okay...maybe that's why....." Yukio sat up and rubbed his head. "Fuck that hurt..." He put the chair back up and sat back down on it.

He grunted out slightly in pain as he adjusted in his seat, though not having enough time to get comfortable though because just suddenly his phone buzzed.

Yukio picked it up and checked the caller ID, which read "Incoming Call: Rin"

He smiled at those words, happily answering it, pushing the green answer button. 

"Hey cutieeee~" Yukio purred.

"H-hi Yuki..." Rin's unusually quiet voice sounded through the phone. 

"What's up sweet heart?" Yukio asked, concerned with Rin's quiet tone.

"U-um...wh-when are you coming back?" Rin was panting like a dog. 

Yukio cocked an eyebrow at the panting. "I have to stay until 7:30. Do you not feel good, Nii-san?" 

"N-no I uhm..." he heard Rin shift around a bit. "A-are you alone o-or busy?" 

"No I finished all my work. And yes I'm alone so don't be shy to tell me anything." 

"O-okay well um....I-I came home from school a-and I was doing the laundry a-and y-your clothes smelled like you s-so I got h-horny~..." Rin blushed like mad on the other line. "I-I tried to take a bath b-but it only made it worse. So I tried to hold on a bit longer....b-but I couldn't b-because if I touch myself th-that would be breaking the rules..." 

Yukio loved the sound of Rin's little shaky voice as he spoke. "Oh so you were being a naughty naughty boy while I was gone hm?~" He purred through the phone. 

"M-Mhm..." Rin shifted more in his spot, whining a bit as he adjusted. He was sitting alone in the bedroom on Yukio's bed with the door closed and the curtains closed. The curtains were fraying slightly to bring in a cool breeze from the open window. The lights were dimmed to create a soothing atmosphere.

"Are you still naked from the bath?" Yukio's lips formed into a sly grin. 

"Y-yeah....well wait....N-not exactly....I have one of your button ups on but unbuttoned..." Rin rubbed at his sleeved arm shyly. 

"Hehe I see~ So nothing else except a shirt hm?" 

"M-Mhm...." Rin grabbed Yukio's pillow and hugged it. "Y-Yuki c-can I have permission to touch my self..."

Yukio smirked. "Absolutely not. That's against the rules. Unless my little baby boy wants some spankies when I get home. You wouldn't like that too much would you?~" 

Rin whined, rubbing his member against the pillow. "Mmm...n-no...b-but Yuki I'm so hard~ I-It's starting to get uncomfortable." He whined out, sounding like he was about to cry. He sniffled pathetically. 

"Ah okay okay fine Nii-san. How about we video chat okay?" 

Rin seemed to perk up a bit, smiling excitedly at the idea. "O-okay!" 

"Okay I'll FaceTime you in a second. I just have to make sure there's no teachers around okay?" 

"Okay Yuki! I'll be waiting~" Rin cooed before hanging up the phone.

Yukio smiled and put his phone down. He got up from his seat, quietly moving towards his door. He slowly opened it and looked up and down the hallways, checking for any teachers, exorcists, or staff in sight. 

Once the coast was clear, he shut his door and locked it, then proceeded back to his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed Rin's number. 

 

"Yuki!!~" He was greeted with Rin's happy, blush ridden face. 

"Hehe Hi baby boy.~" Yukio purred at Rin's happy face, loving the sight. 

"Yuki it's so dark in there!" Rin whined in a giggly voice. 

"Oh sorry sweetie." Yukio wheeled his chair towards the light switch and flipped it on. "Sorry about that." He wheeled back to his desk. "I like to leave the lighting dim in my office." 

"It's okay Yuki! You look tired. Are you?" 

"Ah yeah a little bit." He sighed and rested his chin in his hand, giving the black haired boy a soft smile. "But as soon as get back, I'm gonna fuck you so good Baby~ I don't care if I'm tired or not, I'm going to please you until I pass out." 

Rin's blush deepened at those words and squirmed a bit against the pillow. "Mm~" He let out a tiny moan.

"How horny is my little bunny right now?" 

"U-Uhm..." Rin shyly moved the camera down to his member for Yukio to see. It was fully erect, wet with dripping precum already. Yukio completely melted at the sight. "Oh wow~ Look at how wet you are. Oh sweet heart you're so beautiful." 

Rin pointed the camera back up to his face embarrassingly. "Yuki! Stop it you're making me blush...." 

"D'aww I love it when you blush, Nii-san." Yukio cooed, but his tail twitched at a noise in the background. "What's that buzzing noise in the background?"

The dark haired boy suddenly blushed, looking to the side. "A v-vibrator..." He held up a little pink, bullet looking device which was attached to a remote held by a cored. The remote had a little dial on it to turn it on or off. Right now it was on.

"Ah I see~" Yukio smirked. "You were going to put that in your tight little ass weren't you?~"

Rin nodded shyly. "U-Uh huh..."

"Can I watch? I want to see you put on a little show for me~" 

Rin smiled, blushing profusely. "O-Okay! I can't do much of a strip tease if that's the kind of 'show' you were looking for, but I'm sure I can make Yuki happy!" He fiddled with the only article of clothing he had on, which was now hanging off his shoulders.

Yukio giggled at the response. "Aw sweetie, anything you do will make me happy. Just do what ever you're comfortable with. I'm fine with any show you give me." 

"O-Okay!~" Rin smiled again, placing his phone against the wall of his bed. "Is this a good angle Yuki?" 

"Yes it's perfect baby~" Yukio smiled, but then it slowly disappeared when Rin squirmed uncomfortably, looking off to the side. "What's wrong, Rin?" 

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Rin his face in his hands. "I-I just feel weird...it's not you! I-I'm just not used to doing this over the phone..." His face and hands were a deep red. 

"It's okay, I understand...hm..." Yukio tapped his fingers on his desk in thought. "...How about we just talk a little bit more to get you warmed up?" 

Rin took his hands away from his face and blinked. "Okay!" He giggled and grabbed his phone.

"Finger yourself while I talk to you okay?~" 

Rin blushed, but nodded. He brought two of his fingers up to his lips and began to lick and suck on them in a seductive matter. 

"Hehe that's a good boy." Yukio purred, getting hard as he watched Rin suck on his fingers. "Get them nice and wet, baby boy.~"

Rin moaned out softly as he sucked on his fingers. Lust glistened in his eyes, watching Yukio's seductive look on his face. 

The tightness beginning to form in Yukio's pants was starting to become unbearable. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down slightly. He sighed out in relief and rubbed the half-hardened bulge, which was still covered by his boxers.

Rin pulled his fingers out from mouth, the appendages dripping with saliva. "Are these wet enough, daddy?~" 

"Mmm yes yes baby boy.~ Now show daddy how good your tight little hole can suck in those fingers.~"

The boy obeyed, trying to get his phone at a good angle so Yukio could see his face and what was going on below. Damn, if only he had one of those selfie sticks all the hipsters have these days. 

Once the angle of was good, Rin slowly inserted his wet fingers into his entrance. He moaned out softly, closing his eyes in pleasure. "Y-Yuki~"

"Mm, good boy~ They're so deep in there. Does it feel good?" 

"Yeah. It feels really g-good~" Rin whined out as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of his hole. "Hey Yuki, can you show me how hard you are right now?" 

Yukio bit his lip seductively and nodded. "Of course you can, sweetie." He pointed the camera down to his crotch and freed his member from its confines. He moaned out quietly in relief, slowly rubbing his cock for Rin. 

"Oh, Yuki~ You're so hard." Rin practically panted at the sight. "I really want hard cock of your's inside of me."

"I know baby, I know. I'll be inside you soon.~" He pumped his shaft, making it leak a bit of precum. 

Rin thrusted his fingers inside of him faster, moaning once he found his prostate. "A-Ah! Oh fuck!~" He pushed down on that spot gently before calming down a bit. "Yuki, t-tell me what you're going to do to me when you get home." 

Yukio pointed the camera back up to his face and smirked. "Well lets see...I'm gonna pin you to the bed and kiss every portion of your body while you whine out my name because you're just that needy. Then, I'm going to take the lovely cock of your's into my mouth and suck you until you cum, and then after that, I'm going to pound my hard cock into you until we both can't cum anymore." 

Rin moaned at those words, almost cumming just from that. Luckily though, he managed to calm down again. "Oh fuck, I want you to do that to me so bad~" 

"Just one more hour, Nii-san. Don't worry." Yukio smiled softly. "Hey Rin, you still have that vibrator I saw earlier?" 

Rin nodded, pulling his fingers out from his entrance and picking up the vibrator from earlier and showing it to Yukio. 

"Ah good. Now, I want you to turn it on and press it against your cock.~" 

Rin turned the little dial on the vibrator to a medium setting, it buzzing quietly. Rin licked his lips in excitement before slowly dragging the vibrator along his length. He shivered and moaned at the sensation it gave him. "Ah! Ahhhn!~ oh god!" 

"Hehe that feels good doesn't it?~" Yukio purred out. "You're leaking so much. I can see it dripping down onto the bed." 

Rin whined, pressing the vibrator firmly to his member with his palm. He writhed with pleasure. "F-Faaah~ Yuki I'm gonna cum!" 

"Already? That was fast." He giggled. "Go ahead though.~" 

Rin nodded, turning the vibrator on the highest setting. But once he did, he noticed something didn't feel right. "W-Wait, Yuki I-I think I need to-" He blushed at the thought.

Yukio cocked his head to the side. "Hm? Need to what?" 

"I-I think I'm gonna piss o-or cum. B-but I don't know which." Rin quickly switched the vibrator off and got out of bed, quickly making his way to the bathroom. 

"It's okay, baby boy. No need to be embarrassed about it." Yukio smiled to make the boy more comfortable. 

"B-But what if it's piss? Won't you be disgusted?" 

"Of course not! Nothing that silly could ever disgust me. In fact, I think it's pretty hot.~" 

Rin kept a firm grip on his member as he made it to the bathroom. He switched on the bathroom light and ran into one of the stalls, taking a seat on the toilet. He started to stroke his cock again. "Ah ha!~ ahh! Oh god I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" 

"Let it out, baby. It's okay~ You're gonna make me cum too." He encouraged Rin. 

 

Rin let out one last moan before his cock twitched. A large, thick, continuous stream of cum splashed into the toilet and all over his chest. "Oh! Oh god!~ I'm cumming! I'm cumming so much!" 

Yukio quickly grabbed a tissue from his desk as his member twitched as well. He pumped himself harder into the tissue before cumming hard into it. "Ah! Nii-saaaan!~" He shivered in delight.

Rin gripped the toilet paper holder firmly as he tried to catch his breath. His cum still shot out of him like a waterfall before slowly turning into nothing but a dribble. "Ahh mmnnn fuck~ I've never had an orgasm that intense before." He panted out. "Did you cum too?" 

"Y-Yeah." Yukio chuckled. "I think you just squirted." 

"Huh really? Boys can do that too?" Rin grabbed a couple pieces of toilet paper so clean himself off with. 

"Yeah. It it depends on how horny you are or if you haven't had a release in a long time." Yukio threw his tissue out and buttoned his pants back up. "Hey baby boy, I gotta go. I have to turn these mission reports in to the exorcist headquarters. I'll be home in an hour okay?" 

Rin smiled happily, a little disappointed that Yukio had to leave so soon, but he shrugged it off. "Okay Yuki!~ I love you!" 

"I love you too Rin. See you in a little bit." Yukio smiled back.

And with that, Yukio hung up the phone, sighing out happily.

\-------------

Rin: *eating a sweet bun* Author-chan when is Yukio gonna be back 

Me: he said in an hour you dummy 

Rin: but I'm hornyyyy 

Me: *blushes profusely* JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR SWEET BUN!!


	18. Just posting this so nobody freaks out or lashes out on me

Yes yes, I have made a emetophilia/piss kink book. Don't worry, I'm quite embarrassed with myself, but honestly this is no big deal. 

Yes, I have a piss kink, and I am not comfortable with writing it in Kinkcest, therefore I made a seperate book for that. So please don't worry about me posting any piss or puke on here. (Honestly I don't like emetophilia that much, but I thought it would interesting to write it.)

I am only letting you guys know so that you guys don't lash out on me. And if you do lash out on me, well then...hehe....I'M GONNA STAB A BITCH, SO DON'T COMMENT SAYING "ew you wrote a Yukio x Rin fic about bodily fluid" YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH THAT SHIIIIIEEEEETTTTTTTT MMMHHHHMMMMM *Gets all sassy and what not* 

Hehe okay bye now.


	19. A/N: I'm doing a live stream!

Ey guys so I'm doing a live stream tommorow! Which yes, that includes a face reveal!~

Basically the live stream will just be me playing DRAMAtical Murder, Enzai: Falsely Accused, Absolue Obediance, Blue Exorcist: The Phantom Labyrinth of Time, and Osu. I will also be answering any questions you guys have about the Kinkcest fanfiction or anything else you guys want to ask. 

Details are in the next chapter


	20. Details of the live stream

The live stream will start at 10:00 A.M (Chicago time) and go on until 2:30 P.M or until everyone leaves or something. 

If you don't know what time 10:00 A.M Chicago time is in your area, just Google search "10:00 am Chicago time to *insert your state and/or city* time" 

If you miss the live stream or if you don't want wake up that early *I mean, who would?* don't worry! I'm doing the live stream on YouTube so if you miss it, you can watch it as many times as you want!~ I will put the link to my YouTube channel at the end of this page.

I honestly tried to find a better streaming site, but all the ones that I looked up wanted me to use this weird thing called an encoder, which cost like $100 LIKE JEEZUS CHRIST I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! So using YouTube was my best option.

Also, my friend @Kanedgy-Ken might be joining me on this hell fest, so I can't wait. 

Anyways, I hope you guys will be there tomorrow! I'm super excited to play some games and answer any questions you guys have. It'll be super fun! If you guys have any questions now about it, please let me know and I'll be happy to answer anything. 

See you all tomorrow!~ 

／(^ x ^)＼

 

YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVhZzwVqgPUddpqaTemhr6A


	21. Fixed Link

Sorry guys about the broken link. I did a stupid 

https://www.youtube.com/user/bubblej2

 

If that one doesn't work, just type in bubblej2 into YouTube and my channel will pop up. 

See you all in an hour~


	22. Kinktober Day 2: Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do Kinktober this year! I'll copy paste the list tomorrow. Also don't expect me to do every kink on the list. FullMetalLemons is also doing Kinktober this year~

*I MISSED DAY 1 OF KINKTOBER SO AGH* 

"Y-Yuki..." Rin whined, his face pressed into the pillow, Yukio pounding into his hole like there was no tomorrow. "You need to...pull out..." 

Yukio shook his head, pounding faster into the boy. "N-Not yet...I'm close~..." 

"Yuki please...before I piss myself...I-I'm...ngh~" 

How did these two get into this situation? 

Hm...lets think back around an hour ago: 

"Water sports, huh?" Yukio smirked at the article Rin had pulled up on his phone, which talked about all the glorious ways watersports is performed and how you should try it yourself, blah blah. 

Rin blushed a little, nodding. "Yeah...it sounds hot...so we should try it...i-if you want. We don't have to if you don't want-"

Yukio chuckled and put a finger on Rin's lips to hush him. "I'll do it with you, Nii-san~" He gave him a kiss on the lips.

And thus they went into the kitchen, filling glass after glass with water. 

4 glasses of water later, Rin found himself in Yukio's lap, turning into a squirming mess on top of Yukio. Yukio was currently working on his 5th glass of water before he set the glass down, smirking up at Rin. 

"How bad is it, Rin?" 

Rin whined, wiggling a little against his lap. "N-Not that bad...but I do feel like I need to piss..." 

"Yeah, me too." He finished the last of his water, then rubbed the boy's sides. "It feels good though. I'm already hard.~" He chuckled. "Wanna feel?~" 

Rin nodded and placed his hand on the hard bulge. His eyes widened at the hardness. "Wow...no kiddin'" 

Yukio let out a soft moan at the feel and blushed. "You can feel my bladder too if you want." He bucked his hips up a little. 

His face redened, lifting up Yukio's shirt a little, placing a hand on his soft abdomen. He felt the warmness beneath his hand of his extended bladder and smiled a little. "W-wow...Yuki...so full.~" He pushed down on it lightly, making Yukio let out a strained gasp, but then smirked softly. 

"If you push there, I'm gonna make the seat wet.~" He nuzzles Rin's shoulder. "Can I feel your bladder?" 

Rin nodded and lifted up his shirt, letting Yukio touch his bulging bladder. He whined and squirmed as soft hands caressed the skin there. 

"Mm...it feels like you're about to burst. Does it feel good?~"

"Ah, y-yeah. I like holding it sometimes.~" He rested his head on Yukio's shoulder and sighed out softly. "I like holding it with you, though."

"Me too..." Yukio looked up at him with soft turquoise eyes. "Let's go upstairs now, yeah?" He rubbed Rin's sides softly. Rin nodded as a response and let Yukio lift him up. 

And up the stairs they went...

Once upstairs, the two started ripping off clothes, pressing their mouths together violently. Tongue fought against tongue in a battle of dominance. Yukio of course won that battle and pushed Rin down on his bed gently, crawling over the boy. 

"Y-Yuki- A-Ah you're sitting on my bladder!~" The boy whined, squirming a lot. Yukio simply smirked, pushing down his twin's bulging bladder. "Oh am I now?~ Why don't you just piss then?" 

Rin growled. "Pfft...yeah right, four-eyes. I'm not pissing until you make me cum.~" 

"Alright then, pull down your boxers and spread those lovely legs for me then.~" Yukio whispered as he pulled his boxers down. Rin blushed and did the same, kicking them off to the floor. He then spread his legs wide, exposing his wet hole for Yukio. 

"M-Mm..." Rin looked to the side in embarrassment. "I-It's already loose from last night...so go ahead and put it in..." He blushed and bit his lip. Yukio gave him a kiss and did so, slowly inserting the tip of his length into Rin's hole. Rin gasped a little at the sudden insertion, but relaxed a little. "Y-Yukiii~" He quivered beneath him, turning into a panting mess.

"Ah~ You're so warm inside, baby boy~" Yukio's length twitched as he went in deeper. He took off his glasses, wiping the sweat off his eyes and forehead. "Can I start moving now, sweetheart?"

Rin gave a tiny whine of approval, arching his back up as Yukio started to pound his cock deep inside him. "Yukio! Ah no! Not there...I-I'll piss myself!"

"That's because your prostate is in the same spot as your bladder, baby boy. It feels the same for me too. Just try to bear with it, okay? I'll make you feel good." Yukio whispered in a soothing voice to try and calm the boy down. "And if you piss, just let it happen. That's the point of watersports, right?~" He thrust slowly into him, letting his eyes slip closed. Rin didn't answer that time, too lost in pleasure now to even speak. Yukio giggled at his silence and pounded harder into him, causing the boy beneath him to moan and shake. 

The urge to pee was completely eaten up by his pleasure as he pounded into Rin's tight hole. He moaned as the pleasure practically drowned him, making him want to come right at that moment, but he held it in.

 

A couple minutes passed and Rin whined, squirming even more than he did earlier. "Yuki...let's change positions. I'm starting to get uncomfortable." 

"A-Alright" Yukio grunted, pulling his member out of Rin's hole. Rin rolled over into his stomach, raising his ass in the air, his head resting on the pillow beneath him. This was his favorite position...

doggy style.

Yukio bit his lip at the sight, practically loosing control of himself by this point. He quickly but gently inserted his member back into the soft clean tight hole of Rin's and began rocking into him, gently at first but then he picked up the pace quickly. 

"Mm ngh~ Yuki, r-right there~" he rocked his hips back into Yukio's thrusts. 

"Rin....So good~"

Their bladders sloshed with a lake of piss, the feeling becoming unbearable between them. 

Rin was about ready to burst at this point, whining and gripping his crotch to hold in the piss which was threatening to leak out. "Y-Yuki...you need to...pull out"

But Yukio shook his head, continuing to pound into him. "Not yet...I'm close~" 

"Hurry please...before I piss mysel- ngh!~" Rin came full force onto the bed sheets before a stream of piss flowed out, completely soaking the bed. "Ah! Too late!" 

Yukio watched as the bed sheets dampened with piss, turning on his own water works. He accidentally pissed inside Rin's ass. "A-ah shit!" He quickly pulled out before anymore could enter. 

Piss sprayed onto Rin's ass, making the boy moan and shiver with delight. It felt so warm against his ass. "Ah! Yuki you're peeing!~" 

"S-Sorry! I peed...I-inside..." 

Rin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just keep going~" 

Yukio nodded and moaned as his stream continued. It slowly came to an end a couple seconds later. Rin turned around, laying down on the now soaked sheets, panting heavily. He grabbed Yukio and hugged him close. "Mm...that was hot~"

Yukio nodded in agreement. "Yeah...sorry I peed inside you..." Yukio nuzzled him.

"It's fine Yukio. Lets just take a shower and wash the sheets, yeah?" He gave Yukio a kiss on the forehead.

"Mm...sure~"


	23. Kinktober day 3: Public and biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I'm late, but I fell asleep early last night and school killed me today. （´＿｀）

"Uh...Yukio, why are you tutoring me here?" Rin blinked at the odd setting as Yukio plopped some books down in front of them.

They were at the park today, around a bunch of beautiful cherry blossoms. The weather was great that day, so Yukio figured he'd tutor Rin there. Also, Rin wasn't concentrating that well in the dorm room, therefore making Yukio extremely annoyed when the boy would fidgit in his seat during his lesson.

"You'll concentrate better here. It's quiet...nice...and there's barely any people here today." Yukio took a seat next to the cherry blossom tree and sighed, motioning to Rin to sit next to him. Rin hesitated at first, but plopped down next to him. "This is like a date...kind of..." Rin blushed.

"Yeah sort of." Yukio gave a short nod of agreement. "But we're here to do homework for now, and then once we're finished we can do date stuff. Sound good?"

Rin smiled softly and nodded. "Sure! So uh...what am I failing in currently?" He frowned and looked to the side. "I bet it's cram school stuff...isn't it?"

"Surprisingly no. I checked those grades this morning." Yukio sighed and licked his lips, pulling out a progress report of Rin's grades from his bag. He paled a tad as he looked at the report again. He had already looked at it this morning, but it still shocked him. "It says here you're getting an F in algebra and biology...and then a D in basic English..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rin...is this because you're not turning your work in or because of something else?"

Rin's face reddened. "A-A little bit of both...I'm not exactly understanding the material..." He frowned and looked down at his lap. "It's probably because I'm an idiot..."

Yukio's eyes widened at that statement. He felt bad for his behavior now. 'Did...did I cause him to say that?' He thought to himself before sighing softly. "Rin..." He rested Rin's head on his shoulder. "You're not an idiot..." He rubbed the back of the boy's neck. "If anything, you're my idiot. Now c'mon, show me what homework you got today. I'll help you with it." He smiled softly, as did Rin.

Rin pulled out a couple sheets from algebra from his backpack. "We're learning about slopes today. I couldn't understand any of it..."

"Alright, slopes aren't that bad. Maybe your teacher explained it differently. Did you learn about y=mx+b yet?"

"Yeah! I know that part. Just the solving part I didn't get." Rin's tail wagged happily.

"Okay cool. So you have 2y-4x=8 right? Show me what you do first." Yukio gave him a blank sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Okay...um...add 4x to 8 right?" Rin asked, blushing nervously.

Yukio nodded. "Correct, but don't add."

"Oh right right..." Rin scribbled stuff down. "So it's 2y=4x+8 right?"

"Yep. Very good, now what do you do with the 2y?"

"U-um..." He started fidgit in his spot a little. "Don't you um...divide...it?" Rin bit his lip.

"Mhm." Yukio smiled softly. "Now, can you solve and graph the problem by yourself?"

"Yeah. I think so." He grinned with confidence, scribbling stuff on his paper happily. "This is easy now."

"Good...I'm glad you're getting it now." He kissed Rin's cheek. "I'll check it when you're done."

Rin nodded and continued working. Yukio took a couple glances at his work, but left him be, letting the boy solve it on his own. Rin let out a quiet 'done!' once he was finished, holding up his paper in victory. Yukio chuckled softly and grabbed it, looking it over.

"Hm..." He gave Rin a smile. "Very good Rin. You got it right." He kissed the nape if his neck. "We can finish the rest of it later, okay?"

Rin cocked his eyebrow a that. "L-later? But...usually you want me to finish my homework as soon a poss- ah!~" He let out a sudden moan, feeling Yukio's fingers drag along his tail. "Y-Yuki!~"

"You're horny..." Yukio whispered against his neck, continuing to run his fingers over the boy's tail.

Rin blushed deeply. He barely noticed he had a hard-on earlier. "H-how did you know?"

"Ever since I've awaken as a demon, I can smell when someone is horny...and I can smell it all over you...especially around this area." He gave Rin's cock a tiny squeeze, making him moan out in pleasure. "So, what do you want to do about this?~" 

"A-Ah! Mmf...let's just...mm...I don't know about doing it here...what if someone sees?" Rin whined, his blush deepening. 

"Well, we can either walk 20 minutes all the way back home, or we can solve the situation now while there's no one around. Your choice." Yukio smirked, pulling Rin to his lap. 

Rin thought for a moment, squirming as he weighed down his options. "M-Mmm...a-alright...let's do it here...but no butt stuff! We save that for the dorm!" 

"Alright, I can live with that.~" Yukio smirked, unbuttoning Rin's pants. He gently touched the bulge and purred at the hardness. "So, what got you so hard hm?~"

"U-uhn~" Rin moaned shakily. "Your voice when you were explaining the equation...a-and your sweet breath against my neck when you'd speak...and how you were rubbing my neck.~"

"Hmm...I see~" He slowly licked the nape of Rin's neck. "How do you feel about biting?" He looked up at him with a glimpse of seriousness and lust. His hands moved from the hard bulge to under his shirt, rubbing the soft skin under there.

Rin blinked, think for a moment but then rested his head on his shoulder. "I-I like biting~..." He tilted his neck to the side for him.

Yukio chuckled a little, dragging his teeth against the skin of his neck as he rubbed and pinched the boy's nipples.

"Y-Yuki....ah!~" He winced as Yukio nibbled his neck, lightly at first, but then those sharp fangs pierced his flesh, drawing a bit of blood. "Yuki!!"

"Mm..." Yukio lapped up the dripping blood, moving down to his collar bone, nibbling there.

"Agh~ Yuki it hurts..." Rin winced, biting his lip.

"Mm...sorry." He sucked on the skin, leaving a big red mark there. He gave it a lick before smiling up at Rin, rubbing the mark with his two fingers. "Now everyone can see that you belong to me.~" He pressed his lips against Rin's deeply, moving his hands back to his chest. "Hmm~"

Rin moaned against his lips, bucking his hips against Yukio's own hard-on as a sign that he needed attention in that area. "Yuki~ please...I need to be touched~"

Yukio smirked and slid his hand under the waistband of Rin's boxer, pulling out his hardened member. Rin sighed out and whined happily as Yukio started to stroke him.

"Does this feel good, baby?~" His thumb ran over the tip. Rin nodded and whined more, squirming from his touch. "F-feels good, Yuki~"

"Good.~" Yukio smiled softly, rubbing the length up and down. "Mm...you're leaking a lot, so it must feel good.~" He grunted softly, moving his hands to the front of his pants. Rin whimpered at the sudden loss of Yukio's warm hands, Yukio shushed him though. "It's alright honey, give me a minute." He quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his hardened member and pressed it against Rin's. 

"W-Wow Yuki...you're so hard..." He moaned a little as Yukio began to stroke them both. 

"Yeah I know. I'm hard for you, baby boy.~" He bit his lip, blushing at Rin's lust filled blue eyes. "You smell sweeter right now. You're really feeling it now, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah...I can smell you too..." Rin breathed in his scent deeply, rubbing his nose against his shoulder. "You smell like cinnamon...A-Ah!~"Rin bucked his hips a little. "Y-Yuki ah...g-gonna cum soon~"

Yukio smirked. "Heh, wow already? That was fast."

"A-Ah...m-maybe not yet...b-but stroke faster...p-please.~" Rin mumbled against his shoulder, trying hard to hold in his cum until Yukio was close.

Yukio rubbed their cocks at a faster pace, moaning out quietly as pre-cum leaked from his tip as well as Rin's. He wiped it off and moaned again, feeling close to his release. "R-Rin...I'm close.~ Do you want to cum with me?"

Rin nodded quickly, pressing himself onto him more. "Mhm...On three?"

"Y-Yeah...1..."

"2..."

"3! G-Gah!~" They both came together, their seed coming out for a solid 4 seconds. 

"Ah! Yukiooo!~" Rin panted, whimpering as he finished. 

Yukio breathed out heavily, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Th-That was good..." He buttoned up his pants quickly before people came. Rin did the same. 

"It sure was...mm..." He watched as Yukio started to pack up their stuff. "Are we heading back to the dorm?~" He purred.

"Yeah...so we can finish what we started." Yukio winked, making Rin blush and smile. 

 

 

They had sex 4 times that night...


	24. Kinktober 2017 calendar

So here's the calendar for Kinktober this year. Like I said, there are a couple that I won't do.

 

1\. Spanking | Sleepy Sex | Aphrodisiacs  
2\. Dirty talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture)  
3\. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)  
4\. Bukakke | Knife Play | Begging  
5\. Humiliation | Cuckolding | Body Swap  
6\. Size Difference | Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
7\. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing  
8\. Latex | Roleplay | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting  
9\. Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Frottage  
10\. Edgeplay | Gun Play | Fucking Machine  
11\. Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | Gags  
12\. Master/Slave | Tentacles | Hand-jobs  
13\. Medical play | Rimming | Titfucking  
14\. Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal | Incest  
15\. Sounding | Object Insertion | Lapdances  
16\. Waxplay | Pegging | Masks  
17\. Blood/Gore | Costume | Massage  
18\. Daddy | Leather | Masturbation  
19\. Prostitution/Sex Work | Olfactophilia (Scent) | Nipple Play  
20\. Pet Play | Feet | Threesome (or more)  
21\. Double (Or more) Penetration | Impact Play | Shower/Bath  
22\. Glory hole | Collaring | Scars  
23\. Shibari | Corset | Against a wall  
24\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Fisting | Sixty-nine  
25\. Boot worship | Suspension | Smiles/Laughter  
26\. Shotgunning | Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose  
27\. Branding | Temperature Play | Stripping/Striptease  
28\. Xenophilia | Tickling | Swallowing  
29\. Omorashi | Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation  
30\. Toys | Emeto | Cunnilingus  
31\. Any combo of the above


	25. Kinktober day 4: Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a couple days behind on Kinktober so bear with me here guys. I've been busy with school and friends and my girlfriend so I apologize for me being a busy bee 
> 
> Hehe
> 
> Anyways, yeah sorry guys. I'm trying to catch up as quickly as possible.

Soft whines escaped Rin's lips as Yukio's tongue dragged against his hip bones. Beads of sweat dripped down his face while he occasionally looked at the clock. They had been at this for almost an hour...Yukio was teasing him. It was fun at first, but now it's like pure torture to him, only in his boxers and Yukio only in his as well. 

He wanted to be touched...no in fact he needed to be touched. His skin prickled against Yukio's licks. His cock throbbed with want, pleading to be taken out of its prison of fabric. He looked down at Yukio with needy eyes and whined out. "Yuki please...it's been an hour..."

"Hmm? And?" Yukio smirked, licking his body upward. 

"I-I'm sure you're ready to be touched too! I mean look, you're just as hard as I am!" Rin grabbed Yukio's hard on in irritation.

"That still doesn't answer anything, Rin." 

"Ohhh c'mon Yukiooo...you're being mean.."

Yukio sat up and adjusted his glasses all smart-like. "How am I being mean? I'm touching you, aren't I?~"

"Y-yeah but..." Rin looked to the side and bit his lip. "not in...the places I want to me touched..."

"Oh? and what places might those be?" 

Rin blushed deeply, squeezing his legs together shyly. "D-Don't make me say it..."

"But I want you to say it." Yukio rubbed Rin's torso softly. "If you say it, I'll maybe consider giving you what you want..."

Sighing, Rin squeezed his eyes shut, licking his lips before speaking. "I want you to touch my cock~ I-It's throbbing...and leaking...and I can't stand it anymore..."

Yukio smirked a little at that. "Good...but unfortunately that didn't convince me enough. You're going to have to beg a lot harder than that if you want me to touch you.~"

"Yukio! C'mon please...I've been waiting practically all day for you to touch me! Please!" He whimpered, gripping Yukio's arms tight.

"Nope. Gotta convince me more.~" Yukio shook his head and chuckled somewhat evilly. 

Rin whined, wiggling a little in his spot. He pouted and blushed bright red, his eyes tearing up a little. "Yuki please...I want you to touch me a-and fuck me." He yanked Yukio closer, trailing his nose against his shoulder bone. "I want you to call me a slut and make me your bitch. I want your cock to destroy my insides.~" Tears started to stream down his face. "I want...I want to be your's...and only your's...so please Yuki..." He squeezed his eyes shut, more tears pouring down his cheeks. 

Yukio sighed softly, wiping Rin's tears off with his thumb. "Alright alright, love. No need to cry..." He planted a kiss to his wet cheek. "You've been a good boy, so daddy will give you what you want, okay?~" 

"M-Mm...okay..." Rin sniffled, wiping his face off. "Sorry I'm crying...*hic* I'm pathetic..."

"No no...don't apologize...It's my fault for having you wait this long" Yukio pulled the boy's boxers down. His member sprung free, fully erect and dripping precum. Some of it even stuck to his belly. Yukio couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Sorry for neglecting my little baby boy. I'll make it feel better.~" He wrapped his fingers around Rin's dripping length, rubbing his thumb around the wet tip. Rin started to writhe and shudder in pleasure.

"A-Ah! Mmnn...f-finally...ahh~" Rin cooed out, bucking his hips against Yukio's touch. Yukio couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight of his relief. 

"Does it feel good, Rin? Your really moving your hips a lot even though I just started touching you. Also, you're leaking quite a bit from this spot." He grazed his thumb over the tip of his lover's erect member, wiping off the bit of wetness. "See? This all came out of you just now.~ And that's not the only spot leaking from..." His finger moved from his member to his tight entrance, gently sliding his finger in. 

"Gah! Yuki!~ You're embarrassing me! Mmmnnn~" He squirmed a little, moaning as those soft fingers went in deeper. "Ohh Yuki...make me cum please~"

"Are you sure you want to cum now? We only just got started~" Yukio smirked, latching his fingers onto Rin's prostate.

"Y-Yes Yuki...make me cum now! I've been waiting so long to...t-to cum..." He bucked his hips up a little as if to demand release, which made him cum without warning. He shivered and writhed in pleasure. "Ah ohhh~ T-Too late~" 

Yukio chuckled, giving Rin a peck on the lips after he had calmed down after his release. "Rin...I haven't had my release yet...so it looks like someone's getting punished tonight~" He purred, a somewhat evil tone in his voice. He freed his member from his boxers and pressed the tip to Rin's tight hole.

Rin closed his eyes, slumping back into the pillow. "I don't care...fuck me all night~ My ass can take it~" 

And that's exactly what they did the rest of the night...


	26. Advertising Warning

Okay so I didn't want to make this announcement, but now I have to before this gets worse. 

Please DON'T ADVERTISE ANY OTHER WEBSITE ON THIS STORY OR ANY OTHER WORKS OF MINE. 

If you proceed to do so, I will automatically assume you are a bot and I will block and report you. 

I did not think this would be an issue, but apparently it fucking is and it's stressing me out.

Anyone who advertises any other website on my works, I will never take any requests from you again or reply to your comments. It's as simple as that. 

I never gave you permission to advertise on here, so don't do it. 

I am not pointing out names or calling you scum or trash, this is just a fair warning for next time. But if you do it again *cracks knuckles* you will become fucking scum to me. 

Just please guys, don't advertise on here. 

AND IF YOU'RE USING BOTS YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD TO ME WHO USES BOTS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!? TRASH BAGS THAT'S WHO!


End file.
